


Endlessly

by Dreamingwolf



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/F, Imprinting, Mates, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamingwolf/pseuds/Dreamingwolf
Summary: Many immortals have claimed that finding that one person who destined to be with you for all eternity will make it all worth it.Bella wasn't sure about that.But she was sure that if she found that one person she was meant to be with for all of her eternity?She will love them endlessly.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 63
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : The Twilight Saga belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer and I'm just a lowly reader who happens to like playing with the characters. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I hope all of you can forgive me when you had found some errors in there inevitably. 
> 
> Thank you so much for giving this story a chance <3

1925

Forks, Washington 

'Is this my end? ' she questioned as she looked into the predator's gleaming eyes. A predator who looked much like a human, even though the bright red eyes she's looking into and the threatening fangs that was covered in blood says otherwise. 

She looked at her father's corpse, staring up at the ceiling with lifeless eyes. His throat was ripped open, though there wasn't any blood left to spill out from his gaping wound. 

How can there be when this predator had sucked her father dry as if it was a dying man from the desert, trying to quench his weeks of burning thirst from a bottle of water? She turned to face the predator again. It was already looking at her with a vicious grin. 

In a few minutes, she'll be just like her father. Her brown eyes lifeless, her throat ripped open and her blood, sucked dry by this unknown predator as if it was it's last meal. Her 18 years worth of life, memories she cherished and wished to create before she greeted death with a smile, her father, her friends everything was ripped away; destroyed by this creature. 

She knows that she was going to die. 

But is it too bad if she doesn't like this ending for herself?

"You're too stubborn Bella! " 

Her father's favourite words to describe her whenever she had decided to follow her own head instead of taking in his warnings or do as he said. 

The predator stepped forward towards her slowly. It was done with the waiting game, and was ready to have it's second meal for the day. 15 feet between her and her death. 

'Will her stubbornness be enough to change her own fate? ' she couldn't help but ask herself. 

10 feet between her and her death. The predator's grin became wider as if it was even possible. It was toying with her. No, it was toying with it's cornered prey. She was stuck at the corner of her living room after all. Unable to move as there wasn't much space to work with. That's what she was telling herself at least. She didn't know if she could run away and safe herself even if she could. Her father's corpse was by the fireplace they both loved to spend time together. She didn't know if she could leave him. Corpse or not. 

Bella looked at her father's mangled body once again. Guilt and remorse coursed through her very being. She didn't have enough time with him, to say that she loved him, that he was everything to her just as much she was to him. The time they shared with each other wasn't enough. Their memories wasn't enough. She wants more, she needs more but she couldn't. Her father was dead. Even if she lived, her father wouldn't be there for her as he used to. He couldn't be there no matter how much she tried and wished for him to be returned. 

5 feet between her and her death. The predator opened it's mouth wider, it's fangs gleaming dangerously with fresh blood dripping down on its lips, down to the wooden floor. Her father's blood. 

She closed her eyes and tilted her head up. Tears are forming in her eyes. She doesn't want them to fall. She doesn't want to die. She wanted to do so many things before she dies. The first thing on the list? Is killing this beast which destroyed her life. She wanted to kill it with her bare hands so much. But she couldn't. 

3 feet between her and her death and she could feel his cold hands wrapping around her neck, prepared to snap her neck or sink his fangs in her artery to finish off his meal for the day. Whichever's need came first. 

Something inside her snapped as soon as the cold fingers touch registered in her already devastated brain.

"Isabella Marie Swan! " she didn't know where the roar of her name originated from. What she knows is that, it was deafening and soul shattering. 

Her eyes snapped open and darkness exploded all around her. 

*********************************************

Mexico

The Leopard, Cougar, White Tigress and Lioness felt the roar in their very souls rather than hearing it out loud. They knew what that means. They knew what that roar meant. The exact same roar which they all have experienced when they changed into what they meant to be. The roar of birth. 

All the wild cats shared a look with each other before roaring in joy. Even the fear of being caught by the ignorant humans could not damper their mood to celebrate their youngest sibling's impending arrival. 

The cougar was the first one to mind link all of her siblings in her excitement. Her paws weren't touching the ground for more than a minute and her tail was bouncing on their own accord. She wasn't the baby of the group anymore and she's ecstatic to be the elder one for the first time. Questions, plans and overwhelming joy were forming rapidly in her brain until she couldn't even focus on a single question she wanted to ask her elder sisters. 

"She's not only your younger sibling you know," the wild cats heard the leopard's comment followed by her chuckle in their link earning an amused chuckle from the lioness and grin from the tigress. 

The cougar growled because her words were still failing due to all of her pent up energy. She pounced on the leopard, eager to make her sister pay for calling her out. The leopard for her record, accepted the challenge easily as she shoved her sister away from her. Both of them growled yet again before clashing together, wanting to get their point across to the other in their own special way. 

"Enough, kids. Do you guys even want to meet our new sibling or not? " the white tigress asked through the mind link. When the leopard and cougar was really getting into it, they would have been stuck in this place for God knows how long. She really wanted to meet their youngest sibling and soon their little family would feel complete. If these two only stopped fighting for a few days before they track down their sibling. 

"We're not kids! " both the cougar and leopard exclaimed as soon as the tigress words reached them. The cougar and leopard both gave a supposed irritated look towards their second eldest though the cougar's position on top of the leopard's belly while the leopard laying on it's back only made them look anything but irritated.

" You two had just proven my point, thank you, "  
The white tigress closed her own link, choosing to ignore the impending complaints and arguments, both the cougar and leopard would break out into. She started to walk towards the general direction from where the familial bond was tugging her soul. 

Looking at their second eldest already walking away, both leopard and cougar decided to run and chase down their sibling.

Another round of playful fight broke out among them.

The lioness was relatively content as she watched her younger siblings play around. She looked up. The first ray of sunshine broke through the still orange sky. A brand new day to start over. A new beginning. 

"Amber!!" her name being called out pulled her out of her musings. Her sibling were at least 50 feet ahead, looking at her still sitting form. "Coming! " she growled out before taking off in a run to reach her siblings. The mind link between the siblings remained open as the four of them headed towards where their youngest sibling. 

*****************************************************

Rochester, New York

It was 12 am, when Mr and Mrs. Hale were woken up from their slumber due to their eldest loud screaming. Sharing a worried glance, both of them took off in a run towards their eldest room where the screaming was coming from. 

Mr. Hale pushed the door open in a panic. His eyes were wide as he took in his daughter's small stature trashing around on her bed. Her palms were pressing hard on her eyes and her hair was strewn across her pillows messily. 

Mrs. Hale stood by the room door silently as she watched her husband trying to hold down their daughter. Her own left palm was covering her mouth, a futile attempt to dispel her need to cry as her daughter's pained scream pierced through her maternal heart. 

"Rosalie?! Rosalie Lillian Hale!! It's okay,darling..you're fine.. Daddy got you. Shhh shhh, darling.. It'll be fine, you're okay," he wasn't sure on what to do anymore. His calls wasn't getting through into her nightmare or the pain she was in. Mr. Hale pried Rosalie's palms away from her eyes. He needed to see what was wrong. What was hurting his precious daughter so much. 

"Rose? Rose open your eyes for me darling?" Mr. Hale voiced again. Rosalie opened her eyes just a little to see her father sitting by her side. Holding her arms in his hand as he looked at her with worry. "Daddy? " she questioned wearily. 

Mr. Hale's grip on her arms loosened as soon as he got a glimpse of her irises. Rosalie's usual violet-blue eyes was burning in a bright, vibrant violet with the blue nowhere in sight. It almost looked as if her irises were pulsating with it's own beat. 

"Daddy! Daddy it hurts! Please make it stop! Please make it stop daddy! It hurts so bad!!"

Mr. Hale didn't know what to do. Though his hands were still gripping his daughter's wrists, but there wasn't any strength to it. He was just there, paralyzed with fear and panic coursing through him. 

He watched as she fell asleep gradually, the screaming coming to a stop though whimpers of pain left her lips occasionally. He was sure that was only due to vibrant violet's way of making room for his daughter's usual eye colour to return. Her hands in his grip loosened up too as her breathing went into a steadier pattern. She fell asleep just like that, as if she wasn't screaming merely a minute ago. 

As if her eyes didn't burn a brighter, pulsating violet and it was all just a part of Mr. Hale's very own nightmare. 

Mr. Hale was confused and scared. 

"Honey? " his wife's questioning and scared tone was the one which pulled him out of his rampant thoughts. He leaned down towards his eldest, softly pressing his lips against her forehead before leading his wife to their own bedroom. He couldn't answer his wife's questions now. He was too out of it to think rationally. He needs to sleep, to rest before he can explain what had occurred to his wife and still sleeping daughter. 

He was silent as he lead his wife out of their daughter's room. He was silent when he closed the room door with a parting glance. He was silent after both of them reached their bed, preparing to put this night pass them and to just sleep it off.

The only problem was Mr. Hale couldn't get any sleep or rest as he intended to have because his daughter's pulsating violet eyes haunted his dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer solely and I'm just a lowly reader who loves to play with her characters.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, everyone <3

2008

Forks, Washington

Rosalie stared at her reflection through the full body mirror she had in her room. She stared hard, as if her reflection will have a life of it's own soon and walk out the mirror to greet her or something because as far as she was concerned, the person posing as her reflection? Was not her. 

She was supposed to have a soft, golden honey coloured eyes after a night of hunting. Or pitch black if she was still feeling hungry despite all the blood she had drank from the poor animals. 

This vibrant, pulsating violet should not be in the equation of her eye colours at all. Especially after she was turned into a bloodthirsty creature. After that faithful night of her own violent death. 

Rosalie glared harder into the bright violet eyes. Seeking out answers for her years of cumulated questions that she knew she'll never have. At least for now. 

She didn't bother telling anyone about her pulsating eyes and protected her thoughts about the violet eyes carefully when she was around her very gifted siblings.  
It's not impossible to hide your thoughts and inner turmoils from a mind reader, a psychic and an empath when you have a gift of manipulation, yourself. 

Yes, Rosalie have a gift and no she didn't tell anyone about it either. She can make people do as she willed by her words or mind alone. It's technically not mind reading as she can't hear or see what was running through one's mind like Edward does. She simply willed it in her mind for the other person to do something of her request or make them believe of the words spilling out of her mouth and they simply do as she willed. The plus side of her gift? No one will know that she had used her gift on them at all. 

That's how she managed to keep Eleazar, a fellow vampire who can read other vampires gift from telling anyone from her family. She made him believe that everyone knows about her gift and that there's no point for him to ask about it or talk about it again. And so with that, he did. Her secret was safe, yet again. 

Her family had chalked this up as her extreme beauty playing a part in hypnotising people whenever people carried out her request when she verbalize them. She didn't bother to correct them.

She had never used her gift often and unnecessarily. Rosalie was a firm believer in giving people choices to make their own decisions. Her gift was a violation of people's rights and so she rarely uses it. 

Unless when her siblings get remotely suspicious of her escapades to her room or garage randomly. Alice couldn't see her using her gift on people as it is mainly focused on influencing people to make a decision based on her will. She was beyond grateful for that luck. 

And so she hid her gift and this rare occurrence of violet eyes from her family. 

She have no intention to become a specimen to be experimented on by Carlisle or anyone, so it had to be hidden at all costs. Yes, she freaked out for the first time when she saw the unnatural violet in her eyes instead of the usual gold. She was confused and frightened. Yet, her first instinct was to keep this as her secret. To not tell anyone about this strange but new occurrence. It didn't harm her physically or mentally and it was reasonable enough to not tell anyone about it. Thankfully none of her vampire family were present that night when she first saw her violet eyes and she had successfully hidden this part of herself for the past 75 years. 

Rosalie watched as her violet in the eyes begun to dim and change into the honey gold colour it should be. She blinked a few times to ensure that the violet would not return anytime soon and only moved away from the mirror after she felt confident enough with her assumption. 

The sudden scent of wet dog and the loud thundering noise of a heart beat against the chest made Rosalie's face scrunch in reflex. She have to get accustomed to this stench sooner or later as the wolf, Jacob Black imprinted on her mind reading brother, Edward and she knows that he's going to be around the house for a very long time. 

Rosalie sighed. 

Rosalie walked down the stairs. She heard her family members moving around the living room before the wolf arrived with Edward. Why are they being too quiet now? 

As soon as her feet touched the ground, Rosalie noticed Alice, Jasper and Emmett standing still by the window which overlooking the left side of the house. Jacob and Edward were sitting together on the couch with the former slouching, and the later comforting him by rubbing circles on his back. The unknown tension was crackling in the air and Rosalie was feeling frustrated by the minute. 

" Five large wild cats were found roaming the forests in Forks and La Push by Jacob's pack this morning. They didn't get a proper look on them though the wolves suspect that those wild cats are super natural, " Edward took the liberty of explaining as soon as he read Rosalie's question mentally. 

"They ran away so fast before any of the wolves had a chance to chase them down. Even their scent at the forest disappeared after a few seconds, blending in completely with nature, " worry was written all across Jacob's face as he took in the still vampires around him. 

"Sam? " Jasper's voice was tensed though he did try his best to calm the tension in the room. 

"Frustrated as ever and discussing the current situation and possible actions that should be taken with the council to get approval," Jacob answered. Tired and weary about this potential danger. 

"We need to have a family meeting as soon as possible, " Edward said to all of them though his eyes were set on Alice, wanting her to confirm it. 

"In 30 minutes, " her unfocused gaze became clearer after a minute. Alice leaned into Jasper, needing her mate's comfort. She didn't know what kind of threats are being imposed by those cats. Those cats are practically non-existant in her visions and it's taking a toll on her emotions. She wouldn't be able to warn her family if the wild cats decided to attack them. They'll be completely blindsided.

"It won't come to that, Alice. We will go through this, " Edward replied to her unvoiced thoughts though everyone knows that it was just to make Alice feel better. These wild cats were an unknown factor. Their identity, intentions, strengths and weaknesses are still a mystery to all of the Cullen members and if Alice's vision didn't work on them at all, there's a high possibility of Edward's and Jasper's gifts not working on them either. 

Rosalie frowned. She didn't like this new development. 

Ten minutes later, the rumbling engine of Carlisle's Mercedes was heard by the five vampires and a werewolf. Everyone waited till Esme and Carlisle could settle in properly before they jumped to having the meeting. 

Precisely 30 minutes later, the meeting was started and discussions were held. 

Rosalie's frown deepened when another argument broke out between Edward and Emmett. The former wanting to leave Forks as soon as possible while the later insisting to stay and face this problem as a family rather than running away like a coward. Rosalie supported her best friend because she, herself loves to Forks and she's not going to let some super natural cats to force her out of this small town. She will not let it happen. 

*******************************************************

"Apparently there are seven vampires who poses like humans here at Forks and five wolf shifters down at La Push, " 

Amber rolled her eyes as soon as the leopard, Selene relayed the information. She just wanted to have a peaceful, quiet life for her family and herself at Forks with no supernatural connections or whatsoever. The dense forest will provide them enough cover to shift or play around as much as they want and the cold weather was an added bonus to the wild cat shifters because all of them loved cold weather. Especially her. 

She should have known that this place would have been claimed already. 

"Are we seriously going to move again? I don't want to," the cougar whined. She was the one who was the most excited when Amber announced that they were going to finish high school in Forks before moving again. She was so bored with the nomad life and it's been 40 years since they all attended high school together. 

" I agree with Mia. It took me so long to actually find the courage to set my foot at Forks and I'm not letting it all go to waste just because of other vain creatures. I don't want to move," the firmness in the tone didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Are you sure, Bella? There are vampires here and we can leave , " Lena, the white tigress placed her hand over the brunette's shoulder. She knows how difficult it was for their youngest sibling since the day they found her curled up, cocooned in a ball of darkness in her black jaguar form. 

It took years before Bella told any of them about what she had gone through. It took years for her to sleep without waking up screaming or crying because of the nightmares she had almost every night. 

It took years for her to feel safe enough to come back to Forks, to see the house she left behind when her four sisters accepted her as their own. To sit on the same floor of the said house where she saw her father's mangled corpse and the predator approaching her. 

Bella shuddered when the particular memory came forth in her mind. 

Yes, it took years for her to overcome these struggles and she was no where near fine yet. But she was healing and she's not going to let it all go to waste because of the same creature again. 

She let a vampire destroy her once. She's never going to let it happen again. 

"I'm sure. I want to stay here, I want to go to school here and I want to live here, at this very house during this entire high school career. Is that fine, Amber? " Bella looked up to see the familiar and contemplative grey eyes staring at her, analysising her words and expression to determine the firmness of her decision. 

Amber made her decision when her siblings gave her their best puppy eyes (Mia and Selene ) and hopeful gaze (Lena and Bella).

"So, who's ready to redecorate this place? "

The wild cats cheered loudly before having a group hug. All of them simultaneously ran to pick a room for themselves in the small four bedroom house before deciding that Amber and Lena were going to share a room downstairs while Bella, Mia and Selene choosing a room from the second floor. 

Nothing's going to chase them away from Forks now and if problems did arise from the other creatures living at Forks they would deal with it like they have dealt with everything else before. 

They'll just eliminate them and move on with their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't that much but I felt this part was necessary to set the motion of this whole story. 
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy this. 
> 
> Thank you <3
> 
> From,  
> Wolfy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another new chapter.. Hope you guys will enjoy this
> 
> Disclaimer : Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just a lowly reader who loves to play around with the characters

Bella was still half asleep when she felt a heavy rock settling on her back. She couldn't help but groan in pain, earning a evil giggle from the said heavy rock who find it amusing to claim Bella as her personal seat. 

"Bree, sissy.. can you please choose somewhere else to sit before I move you myself? You're not a light weight you know, " Bella grumbled into her pillow. 

"Ah, but aren't you the strongest of all cats, dear Bella? Can't you handle me? " amusement was dripping from the bell like voice and Bella was too tired to deal with her sister-in-law. 

" That doesn't mean I can't feel pain... So kindly move away before I push you off, " 

"Jeez.. Bella, why be such a grump in the very fine morning? Seriously, girl.. You have to stop following Lena's footsteps, will yah? " 

"Hey! " Lena's protest rang around the house followed by a "She's right though," from Mia and the sound of a loud smack on the head. 

"So.. What's up? Is it only you here or is Peter and Charlotte are around too? " Bella finally managed to remove her head from the bed and managed to take a look at the vampire's face and her golden eyes? 

"Am I dreaming or is your eyes gold coloured instead of the creepy red? " Bella's brow raised. The last time she saw Bree was months ago and her eyes were bright red then. 

"Apparently when vampires drank animal blood instead of humans, their eyes will turn into gold instead of blood red, "

"You changed your diet?!" and suddenly Bella's smaller sized room was crowded by three large but slender humanoids who goes by Amber, Lena and Mia. 

"Trying. That's why I travelled around with Peter and Charlotte. To master my self control, " Bree explained. She took in the shell shocked cats as they stood still by Bella's bed. 

"Is... Is this because of me? " Bella couldn't help but ask. She was the only one who didn't get along with Bree well when the vampire was first introduced to them. She was wary and terrified whenever she looked at those red eyes. It reminded her too much of that beast and the night she lost everything.

And Bree? Bree was so gentle and patient, trying her very best to make Bella comfortable even though she didn't know why Bella avoided her like the plague during those times. She gave her enough time and space to feel comfortable enough to spend time with the vampire. 

It took years for Bella to even stand near 5 feet of Bree and another few years or so for her to feel comfortable enough to joke around and talk casually with Bree without the presence of her siblings. She did open up about her past to Bree because she was at the point of not wanting to hurt the vampire and wanting to apologize for her past behavior in her life. Bree was devastated when she heard it and swore to protect Bella with all of her strength. Bree being Selene's mate and the fact that Bree is going to be a part of her family for a very long time helped her in the process of accepting Bree completely into her close circle of people. 

"Maybe.. Maybe not, " Bree gave a cheeky wink at her favourite cat before ruffling up Bella's already messy hair. 

"Can you not?! " Bella yelled before pushing the vampire's hand away. 

"But seriously, why though? " Amber asked.

"I wanted to live with you guys and Selene, as a family, go to school together and all. I can't exactly do that if I went around draining humans can I? " almost immediately Bree shot Bella an apologizing look which was only shrugged off by the jaguar.

"Where is Selene by the-- oh never mind, " everyone saw Bree's eyes flash a bright, pulsating silver before quickly dimming into the gold. 

" I'm never going to get used to that, " Amber mumbled before darting away from Bella's room. 

"You're just jealous my little lion," 

"Number one, I'm older than you so don't call me little lion and number two? I am not jealous," Amber huffed before leaving the room. 

" Bella, please go take a shower and come downstairs. We're going out for breakfast, " Lena informed before dragging both the vampire and cougar to the dining room. If she didn't do so, God knows how long these three are gonna take to do that simple action of getting ready for the day? 

Before Bella could ask the million dollar question,

"We have school shopping to do!!" everyone heard Selene yell from the backyard, answering her silent question.

Bella literally fell back on the bed because she just can't deal with this anymore. 

**********************************************

"Did I mention how much I hate shopping? " 

"Yes, Bella.. You have mentioned that by a thousand times over now and we're barely two hours in, " Selene rolled her eyes. 

"That's an exaggeration and you know it, " 

Selene stuck her tongue out which was returned happily by the latter. 

"Can you children behave? We are literally in public," if Amber was a complete human, she would have suffered with migraine or high blood pressure due to her siblings. 

"We are not children!" Bella and Selene protested at the same time. 

"Okay.. People, enough. Let's split up and separate the necessities which are needed to be bought and everything. Amber and Mia, you guys are in charge of buying the school supplies and jazz. Selene and Lena, you guys are going to be in charge of clothes and attires for the school while Bella and I will take care of groceries and snacks and stuffs. Is that okay? " Bree watched as the cats shared a look in contemplation. 

" I'm jealous because of how much time you're spending with Bella instead of me, your mate...Don't you love me anymore? " Selene clutched her chest dramatically as she wiped fake tears away. 

"Admit it, Sel. I'm way more charming than you," 

" Lena please drag your partner to the clothes section while I drag mine. The sooner we finish this, the better! " Bree pinched her nose in frustration before pulling Bella along to where she believes the supermarket was located. 

" Thank God I don't have to be alone in handling these children anymore, " no one had anything to say towards Amber's comment before they went their separate ways. 

" I guess we covered everyone's clothings right?" Selene asked. Her hands were piled up with various hoodies and jackets much like Lena who was in the verge of lashing out in annoyance. 

"Yes, yes we did. Can we leave now dear sister? " 

Selene just smiled sheepishly before leading her way to the counter. 

" I'm going to call Amber to figure out the place we're supposed to meet at after this while you waited for our turn? "

"Okay. Just don't take long. I don't want to end up carrying most of the bags," 

"Well, who asked you to buy that much? "

" I just bought clothes for six members of the family! " Selene exclaimed. 

"They have their own set of eyes, arms and legs to go shopping and buy clothes of their choice when they deemed necessary! "

Neither one of them noticed the short little pixie walking in their opposite direction while looking down at her phone as they bickered along. 

It was too late for both Selene and Alice to avoid the impending crash, dropping some of Selene's piled up clothes and Alice phone. 

Lena and Selene both smelled the death stench hanging around the raven haired girl with her stunning spiky style which gives her an adorable but mischievous look. 

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to crash into you guys, " Alice said as she bent down for collect the fallen bags and phone. 

"No, it's fine.., " Lena didn't know what to do. It was never a good sign when a vampire decided to hang around at a fairly populated place. 

" I'm still sorry though. Here, your clothes, " Alice carefully handed them. "That's a very amazing clothing choice you guys have there, "

"Thanks? " Lena and Selene shared a look. This vampire had golden eyes. Like Bree. 

"Anyway.. I hope you don't mind but we have to go now, " Lena pulled a still stunt and confused Selene towards the general direction of the counter before Alice even had a chance to introduce herself. 

Alice just shrugged before going on her own way to meet up with Emmett and Esme. 

"They have golden eyes," was the first sentence Lena uttered the moment all siblings met in a cozy Italian diner where they had decided to meet. 

"We know, " was the only reply from Amber as she skimmed through menu? Should she get pasta or mushroom ravioli? 

"Amber! " Lena whispered harshly when her sister didn't show any signs of concern with this latest update. 

"What? " Amber asked, shocked by her sister's sudden whisper yell. They were just sitting across each other dammit.And she also had decided to just go with mushroom ravioli.

"The vampires have golden eyes. Like Bree. They don't hunt humans, " Lena explained exasperatedly. Her siblings were just watching the exchange between them silently. Bree left as soon as the cats decided to have a quick lunch to put away all the stuff they had bought. 

"So? It has nothing to do with us, " Amber replied, signalling a waiter to order. 

"Am...," 

"Guys, we're here to finish our high school career. Not to mingle with other super naturals. If they hunt humans or animals, it's their business," 

"So we're just going to pretend that they don't exist, " Mia asked. She was really doubtful about this strategy but she understands where Amber is coming from. 

They decided to move to Forks because they don't want to deal with and supernatural kind and meeting with the vampires or wolf shifters is literally going against their intentions. 

"No, we just don't actively acknowledge them. Stay low-key, graduate high school and move elsewhere. No interaction or any of sorts from our part" Amber raised her brows. 

"What if they approached us? " it was Selene's turn to question. 

"We will humour them. We should probably avoid exposing our wild cats to them too though, " Amber explained. 

"So, what do you guys think? " Amber asked, wanting to know her siblings thoughts about her plan. 

" I highly doubt this going to work but fine, " Lena relented. Her other siblings just nodded their head in silent agreement. 

" Okay, so with that being out of the way... Can we please order now? I'm hungry like a wolf!!" Bella exclaimed, effectively crumpling the tension between the siblings. 

"You're a jaguar, dear sister. Please get your species straight, " Mia and Selene laughed hard at Lena's scandalous look after Bella flipped her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am certainly having mixed feelings about this one. But hopefully you guys will enjoy though. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, kudos and the comments. 
> 
> <3 Wolfy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs solely to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just a lowly reader trying to play with the characters *peace
> 
> Hi, everyone.. Welcome to another chapter, I guess. Hope you guys would like this one too. 
> 
> I'm sorry for replying late to the comments because I was busy with school and all... But I'll definitely work on that. 
> 
> So here's a little description of my favourite wildcat family, 
> 
> Amber - lioness, ability to control fire  
> Lena - white tigress, ability to control water  
> Selene - leopard, ability to control air  
> Mia- cougar, ability to control earth  
> Bella - black jaguar, ability to control darkness  
> Bree - vampire, Selene's mate
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, everyone <3

"Of course. Of course those vampires would be studying at the same school we're going to!" Amber muttered to herself before groaning out loud in the car. Her hands gripped the steering wheel a little bit tightly, making her knuckles white. 

"Chill out Amber. It's not like they could be in all of our classes right? " Mia tried to amend the situation though her tone was filled with false hope. 

It is relatively very much impossible for any of them to avoid the vampires in this circumstance at all. If by some miracle they didn't share class with the vampires, then there's a high possibility for them to just bump into each other at the school corridors or locker rooms. 

How can they even try when there are only 357 students at Forks High (now it's 362 because they are technically are already the students of this place).

"We can always go to the school down the Reservation? " Bella's turn to suggest now. She really want to avoid any form of interactions with vampires. Especially these ones for some reason. She felt somewhat strange about them which she didn't understand one bit. So she wanted to do the best course of action to make her feel at peace. Avoidance. 

"I take my chances with the vamps, " Amber retorted. "I have no intention to spend literally half of my day basking in wet dog scent. Do you know how disgusting is that? " Amber shivered as her memory of encountering three wolves at the forest after her first transformation at Forks. They had ambushed her right after her senses caught the smell without giving her time to escape without their knowledge.

"No freaking thanks, " Selene muttered as she was the one who was with Amber that time. Almost reflexively Selene's hands shot out to wrap around her mate, seeking out comfort to make the bad memory go away.

All the cats looked up to see three vampires hanging around yet again. A short but cute female with her raven hair in a spike style whom Selene and Lena met at the clothing store. A tall, slender blonde guy who was standing too stiffly with his arms around the pixie (the short female) and a bronze but messy haired boy who's sporting a disapproval look. All of them hanging around by their red BMW M3 convertible and silver Volvo C30 casually as if they aren't blood drinking nightmares walking among humans. 

"First off, you guys should really reign in your inner drama queens. It's becoming a nuisance. Secondly, you guys are nearly nine decades old and yet still behave like a 5 year old kid when you lot had to deal with other supernatural. You guys seriously have to work on that, " Bree exclaimed. Are cats always these dramatic?

"Aren't you the most dramatic one in this family though? "

"Shut up, Lena! "

Freaking wildcats. 

**********************************************

Rosalie was leaning on her car door, waiting for her very much boring, repetitive and irritating day at her personal hell, Forks High school to start with the first ring of bell. 

She sighed as her hands crossed over her in almost second nature. Her beautiful face was stoic, betraying nothing of the inner turmoil she was going through for the past three days. 

Her eyes stopped changing into the pulsating violet since three days ago. An occurrence which she went through for at least once a day for the past 75 years of her life, had stopped happening without her having no clue about what the hell was going on. 

These had happened several times before yes but she doesn't like the feelings which would be invoked whenever this happened. It will make her feel as if she lost something vital to her. She'll feel truly like a dead corpse walking around with the lack of warmth in her. An exaggeration yes, but she can't help it if that is how she feels now can she? 

"Hey, Rosie. You okay? " She was pulled out of her thoughts by her brother, Emmett's concerned question. Emmett always knew when she wasn't in her right mind. Even when her ice cold demeanor tells a totally different story to anyone who looks at her. 

Rosalie can confidently say that Emmett is the only one who knows her best compared to any of her other siblings and could actually read her properly sometimes.

"Peachy, " was what she replied. She's not ready to tell about what she is going through to Emmett yet. Maybe later at somepoint in the future. But now is definitely not the time. 

Emmett nods his head in understanding. 

"So, tell me about your latest project. I didn't get a good look at the car yesterday and we still have plenty of time to kill, " Emmett smiled, copying the exact position of Rosalie's by her left side. 

And so the next few minutes filled with Rosalie explaining all about her current project which was a 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner and Emmett asking questions about it until a loud rumbling sound of an engine pierced through the peaceful atmosphere. Rosalie would have guessed that it was the new students of Forks High, the talk and excitement of a small town named after utensils, Forks. 

But Rosalie didn't bother to turn around to sate her curiosity. She was too focused on Emmett's eyes as they changed into vibrant, pulsating bright blue eyes with a golden ring around his pupils. It reminded her too much of her own vibrant ones though her eyes were bright violet with ring of black around her pupils. Emmett's eyes are changing colours like hers?

"Shit!" Emmett's eyes widen as soon as he realized what had happened and that Rosalie had seen his eyes changing into blue, an unnatural circumstance for a vampire who drinks animal blood. He went high and low to hide this part of himself for the past 73 years of his life from a psychic sister, a mind reading and an empath brother. Now he was caught red handed by a sister who didn't have any gifts at all, ironically. 

How was he gonna explain this to Rosalie when he couldn't even understand it himself? 

'Shit,shit,shit,' he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes tightly. If Rosalie knew right now, it's most likely had been read by the mind reader through her thoughts, felt Rosalie's confusion and wonder by Jasper and their future questions would be seen by Alice. 

He was so screwed. 

Emmett felt Rosalie's hand wrap around his left wrist. 

"Don't open your eyes yet," Rosalie whispered softly to him. 

"Emmett and I are going back home cause his not feeling well. He will be fine so there is no reason for you guys to be worried. I'll leave the car here for Jasper and Alice to drive back home, " after saying that out loud, Rosalie dragged the bear man in the general direction of their house.

Emmett didn't even question the lack of responses from his other siblings when Rosalie dragged him away. He was still confused on how to explain this phenomenon to her sister and the human pace they were using, only led him to overthink the situation at hand. Rosalie is protective at best and he didn't know how she's going to react to this. He had kept this as secret from her when he claimed that she was her best friend in the whole entire family. How is she going to take this? Is she going to keep this as her secret too? Will she even believe him when he explained? 

Emmett's still bright blue eyes scanned the back of Rosalie's head. For once he regretted not having Edward's ability to read minds. He really wants to know what is going on in one Rosalie Hale's head especially after what she had seen.

"Let's run home, " Rosalie said without looking back at him. She left her hold on Emmett's wrist before both of them took off to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far <3<3
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments everyone, and I can't stress enough when I say this but, 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! <3 <3
> 
> From,  
> Wolfy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just a lowly reader who loves to play around with the characters <3
> 
> Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys would enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you so much for the hits, kudos and comments everyone <3 <3

Amber, Lena, Selene, Bree, Mia and Bella did not know how exactly it happened. But somehow all of them were roped into sitting together with the school's popular crowd during their break. 

Two tables in the middle of the cafeteria was joined, and the six supernaturals and six human beings took their places around it. 

It was definitely awkward yes, but somewhat manageable so the family of cats and a vampire decided collectively to keep their mouths shut about it. 

"So, don't you guys want to buy anything to eat? The food here may look gruesome and inedible but no one had actually been food poisoned since 4 years ago, " the brunette with a blue headband - Jessica said as soon as she noticed the new students had no intention to move away from the seats. All of them gasped a wary look towards Jessica and her plate of what looks like a porridge. 

No freaking thanks. 

"No, we're fine. We actually brought our own food to school, " just after Selene said that, all of them took out their lunch box and a thermos (Bree's) and placed it on the table in sync. 

"Okayyyyy, " no one knew why Jessica felt the necessity to drag that one word, but they just gave her the benefit of the doubt. 

"Where are you guys from? " the Asian one with the long bangs covering half of his face- Eric asked. 

"New York, " Mia answered almost immediately before focusing back on her food again. 

"Woah... City kids huh? Why move to the rainiest town of the continent at all? " the blonde short spiky haired guy who thinks his too cool but actually behaves like a puppy- Mike, asked. 

"Guys, just let them have their food before asking questions," specs, long dark brown hair (almost black) in a pony tail -Angela, tried to save her new friends and it worked as the family were able to focus on eating instead of crafting answers that might look suspicious. 

All of them shot a grateful look to Angela and at the sudden change of topic. They have discussed all about their backgrounds and whereabouts but somehow forgotten to discuss about their reasons for moving to Forks. 

Yes, they could say anything they wanted in the spur of moment but it won't be that much effective in convincing people if all of them have different versions of the story as they don't have the details at all. 

Better be safe than sorry.

The wildcats and vampires were just content indulging in their food and the chatter around them before a strange hush spell fell upon the whole cafeteria. Everyone's eyes were trained upon the cafeteria door as soon as it opened revealing the vampires from parking lot. The spell was broken right after those vampires bought food and went to sit at their table by the corner of the cafeteria. 

"I thought vampires can't eat, " Lena leaned closer to Bree's side and whispered the question, not wanting the humans nearby to hear about their conversation. It won't end well if any of them had the knowledge of supernaturals, especially vampires so that definitely should need to be taken into consideration. 

What she didn't take into consideration was the fact that vampires have super hearing much like them too and a certain bronze haired boy had caught the Vampire in her question. 

Amber kicked Lena's shins under the table as soon as she realized what had happened and that the vampires would have suspicions about them now. 

Lena winced and glared at Amber who didn't even look up from her food. 

"Are you okay Lena? " 

"Yes, thank you Angela,"

"Those are the Cullen's. Foster kids of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They moved here from Alaska just a year ago," Jessica supplied. She just knows that the new kids are curious about the super models of Forks High because who wouldn't? 

"The girl with spiky raven hair and looks so enthusiastic is Alice Cullen. She's totally weird. The blonde haired guy who looks like as if he was in pain is Jasper Hale. Alice and him are like together together...," 

"Jess, we have been over this. They aren't biological siblings, " Angela cut in.

"Yes, but they live together.. It's weird," Jessica replied, shrugging her shoulders. 

" Ah.. The joy of small town, " Bella whispered under her breath though the cats and vampires heard her words clearly. 

The siblings snickered.

" Okay, so...the bronze haired guy with his bed hair is Edward Cullen. He thinks that his too good for anyone here, so don't even try, " 

"We will never, " Amber clutched her shirt dramatically to convey how offended and hurt she was with Jessica's assumption. The table chuckled at Jessica's incredulous look. 

" Moving on, there are also Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister and Emmett Cullen. Their not here today though, " Angela supplied the information now with utmost politeness. 

" Maybe they went on a date? " Mike wiggled his eyebrows suggestively earning him a slap on the back of his head from Jessica. 

As the group went back to arguing or changing topics from The Cullen's, the wildcats and vampire decided to take a sneak peek of the coven. All of them winced as soon as they saw the three vampires who were known as Alice, Jasper and Edward having their eyes trained on them with frowns etched on their face. 

**********************************************

'There's a vampire in that group. I don't think it's safe to talk aloud as the Vampire will definitely hear our conversation, ' 

Edward heard Jasper's train of thoughts and nodded his head and agreement. Alice who already saw the decision being made by her brother and mate, took her mobile phone out to create a group just for the trio. 

Catching Alice's plan quickly, Edward and Jasper both took out their phone's at the same time. 

*texts

Did you guys heard one of them mentioning vampire? - Edward

They do have a vampire in their group, Ed. I think by now that's a given - Alice 

Can you read their thoughts, Ed? - Jasper

Give me a minute - Edward 

Edward took a moment. Trying to concentrate on the six strange beings thoughts. Jasper was observing the mind reader's feelings during his quest while Alice tried to check the immediate future about the results. 

Edward's jaw slacked open in shock before his frown deepened. His frustration was rolling off in waves, even Alice could practically feel it. 

Jasper frowned too, his emotions now being influenced by both Edward's growing stress and Alice's frustration. 

I can't read any of their thoughts including the vampire - Edward

I can't see their future either - Alice

The three of them were very concerned now as they took a look at the new group of students. 

Wait... I've seen two of them before - Alice

What do you mean? - Edward 

The black haired girl with blue eyes who asked about vampires, Lena and the one who's holding the vampire's hand, Selene. They were shopping - Alice 

It doesn't have anything to do with this Al - Edward 

It does. Their face got so pale and I felt like they just wanted to avoid me for some reason. They practically ran out of there - Alice 

Edward who saw the memory play out in Alice's mind grew suspicious of the group even more. 

'They know about vampires and they hang out with one even though they all smell human... Wait, ' Jasper's trail of thoughts caught Edward's attention. 

Edward made a decision to take an experimental sniff which was of course seen by the Pixie as he wanted to. Though, Alice was really puzzled with Edward's decision, she did comply with her brother. Jasper, Alice and Edward took a collective breath focusing on the scent of the new siblings experimentally. 

Alice's eyes widen in shock while both Jasper and Edward's goes into alarm. 

All of them (except Bree who smelled like a vampire) has their own unique scent. 

Amber, the blonde and supposed eldest had the scent of fire. 

Lena, the raven haired girl had the scent of river in the woods.

Selene, the platinum blonde had the scent of storm.

Mia, the ginger had the scent of earth. 

Bella, the brunette had the rarest of scent which they couldn't identify but it reminded them of darkness. 

Unique scent for each of them and easily identifiable if they really focused on the element aspects of their scent to track them down without those factors interfering. 

However that is not which caught the vampires attention. 

The fact that none of them had human scent mingling with their original scent was what had set their instincts off. 

'We need to have a family meeting tonight,'

Edward can only nod his head in agreement, answering Jasper's unspoken thoughts.

******************************************

"Esme, can you please inform Carlisle that Emmett was feeling unwell so we both decided to come home and that he should probably call the school to inform them of this situation? " Rosalie asked politely. She really doesn't like to use her gift on Esme and she knows that Esme is not like her other nosey siblings. 

Her mother figure knows when to give her children space and when to respect their privacy unlike their siblings. 

So, yes. Rosalie definitely didn't see the need to use her gift on Esme to give Emmett and her some space to talk. 

" Are you okay, Emmett? " Esme asked, concerned about her youngest son. 

"Yes, I'm fine mom. Just exhausted with the humans, " Emmett answered. His eyes had already changed into the usual gold, which he was truly grateful for. 

He didn't know how to explain the reason why he had his eyes closed to Esme at all. So, he was truly grateful for this small mercy. 

"Okay, then dear. You both go ahead. I'll give Carlisle a call in a minute, " 

"Thanks, mom," both Rosalie and Emmett said in unison before heading to Rosalie's room. 

Rosalie closed her room door behind her as soon as she entered after Emmett. She gestured the bear man to sit on her computer desk chair before she, herself took place on her bed. 

Few moments of silence passed between them. Both not knowing on how to breach the subject. Emmett was growing nervous as each minute passed by in silence while Rosalie was just mulling over her thoughts. 

She didn't expect Emmett was going through the same thing as her when all those years she thought it was just her who had to face this strange phenomenon. 

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," Emmett blurted out, as the silence grated his nerves further. He just wanted Rosalie to talk to him like before without apprehension or worry. He didn't want his best friend to look at him differently. 

"What? " that was the only thing Rosalie managed to say. Her thoughts were too lost in her own world to catch what Emmett had said properly. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about my eyes. I didn't know how any of you will react and I just got scared, "

Rosalie shook her head at Emmett's confession. 

"I'm not mad Emmett. A little worried, yes but definitely not mad, " Rosalie said trying to calm down the guilt ridden vampire. 

"In all honesty, I just... Didn't expect this, " Rosalie continued again. Her right hand comb through her hair as she contemplated on how exactly to tell Emmett about her. 

"You're not mad? " Emmett asked. Still a little doubtful. The blonde was known well for her temper and theatrics now and then. He was fully expecting a yelling, or judging Rosalie. 

Certainly not the chilling one. 

He saw the blonde shake her head in denial. 

"No, I'm not," Rosalie replied. 

"How long have you been going through this?" Rosalie asked, somewhat warily. 

Her best friend was going through the same thing as her with no explanation. By all means, she deserves to be wary. 

"Since I woke up into this life I guess. I can't really remember if it happened in my human life, " Emmett answered honestly. He was really curious and worried when he first saw his eyes change colour into a bright blue with golden ring around them.

Naturally, he would have gone to one of his siblings or Carlisle to figure this problem out. But he didn't. For some reason he had wanted to keep this part to himself until he felt safe enough to tell the family. 

He definitely didn't have this situation in mind when he thought about telling his family though. 

Rosalie nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you know why does that happen? " Rosalie asked again. Who knows if Emmett knew something about this phenomenon right? She might get some answers of her own. 

Emmett's casual shrugg diminished her hope as soon as it formed. At least she tried. 

"Do.. Do you hate me? " Emmett couldn't help but ask. Rosalie is his best friend and he wanted her to feel safe and happy around him. Rosalie's opinion on him matters so much to him just as much Carlisle and Esme's approval meant to him. She was technically his savior after all. 

"No, no...of course not, " Rosalie's tone was incredulous and her glare was accusing as she stared at Emmett. 

"How did you even came to that conclusion? " 

"Well, you're just having this real contemplative look as if you're thinking about life and death. Of course, I'll be concerned, " Emmett scoffed, earning him the infamous eye role from the Ice Queen. 

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this...but I've been going through the same thing as you," Rosalie blurted out. 

"Wait.. What? Since when? " Emmett's eyebrow rose to his hairline. 

He didn't expect this turn of event.

"Since the very beginning. I just didn't feel comfortable sharing with anyone much like you, " Rosalie combed her golden locks with her fingers again. She was really nervous to reveal her secret, but this was Emmett. Emmett who was going through the same strange things as her and kept it to himself for the better part of his life. 

"What? " that's all he could manage to say. His mouth opened and closed, wanting to ask so many questions but failing to. 

Before he could utter one word though, both the siblings phones had dinged; indicating an incoming message. 

Both of them frowned after reading Alice's text in their family group. 

Family meeting tonight. The new kids aren't human \- Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again everyone. 
> 
> I can't describe how grateful I am for y'all. <3 <3
> 
> From,  
> Wolfy


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer solely and I'm just a lowly reader who loves to play around with the characters <3
> 
> Hey, guys.. I hope you guys have a wonderful day ahead and enjoy reading!! 
> 
> (P. S. Sorry for being awkward. Can't help it,)

" Family Meeting right now! " 

Bella and Mia who were doing their Trigo homework, got startled so bad at the sudden yell till the former accidentally broke the pen she was using. 

"What the hell, Amber?! " Bella yelled back. This was the umpteenth time she broke her belongings because of her siblings nuisance. Mia just snickered at Bella's misfortune. 

"I'm sorry, but I think we need to have a family meeting now," Amber scratched the back of her nape. A habit if she ever found herself in this kind of situations where she pissed off her siblings without intending too. 

"What about? " Lena had heard all the commotion from her bedroom. If she didn't diffuse this situation now, they'll never have this meeting Amber is calling them for. 

" The Cullens and wolves situation we're having. Where are Selene and Bree? "

"Coming!" All of the siblings who were standing together in the living room heard the rustling of clothes from the couple's room.

As the unified siblings they are, all of their faces scrunched up when the realization of their sister and sister-in-law activity registers in their brain. "Gross, " Mia muttered under her breath.

"Don't comment about it, " Bree appeared by the foot of the stairs followed by a very annoyed Selene. 

"We wouldn't dream of it, " Lena shook her head. God, she so doesn't need a painful reminder of her own non-existant love life because of her siblings. 

"This better be important, or I'm going to beat you up Amber, " Selene grumbled as she took a seat on the couch.

"Yes, it is. I want us to discuss about the vampires and wolves problem,"

"What about them?" Mia's eyebrows rose slightly as she stared at Amber. 

"I think it's better if we just meet them formally and come clean about us," Amber's suggestion was met with silence. 

"Look, everyone. I know I was the one who initiated the whole 'avoid the supernatural world as much as possible' plan but thinking about our circumstances now, I don't think it's a responsible act anymore, " she didn't know how to explain herself anymore. 

"I think.. This is the best decision you have taken so far, Am. Coming clean will definitely help us to establish this territory as ours, " Bree went up and placed a hand over Amber's shoulder. "I support this plan, " Bree continued. 

"I have a bad feeling about this, " Bella sighed, not really liking this plan. 

"Okay, how about this. We cast our vote to make a decision? " Lena asked the whole group. "I'll have mine neutralised. I'm okay with both decision, so I'll be the one to judge this voting. Sounds fair? " Lena asked her other five siblings who nodded their head as confirmation.

"Okay, so who doesn't want to confront the Cullens? " 

Amber and Bella raised their right hands. 

"Amber? You suggested this whole plan and now you're disagreeing? " Bree scowled as the whole family looked at Amber.

"I didn't say that I want to confront them. I just said it'll be a responsible act if we meet up with them, " the lioness shrugged, ignoring her siblings various degrees of ridiculous expression. 

She really had a bad feeling about meeting the Cullens like Bella. It doesn't mean she would avoid making the right call though. 

"So, I take it that Mia, Bree and Selene are voting to go confront the Cullens? " Lena turned to look at the trio who still look a tad bit irritated with Amber. 

"Yes and that means we are going Amber. Suit yourself, " Selene's evil smirk had bloomed on her face as soon as Amber's disappointed groan rang through the room. 

"You did that to yourself and me. Thank you so much Amber, " Bella's tone was sarcastic as she addressed her eldest. If it weren't for her they wouldn't even be in this situation now!

" I know okay? Don't rub it on my beautiful face, " 

" Careful there. Your head might explode with all that rubbish you call pride, "

"Cut it off, you two... It's already agreed upon that we're going, " Mia interjected tiredly. 

Mia hates it when Amber and Bella got stuck in a petty argument. 

"Just because people who doesn't want to go there are acting like children; the adults of the group had decided to go and meet the Cullens today," Bree exclaimed. She seriously need to teach these two a lesson and the best way to do so? Do exactly what they don't want the most. 

"What?! " Amber and Bella shouted at the same time, giving a death glare to Bree who announced the news. 

"Yes, so go and get ready cats! We're meeting some vampires tonight, " Bree exclaimed, pulling an amused Selene along with her. 

Amber and Bella definitely didn't like this outcome. 

**********************************************

Bella couldn't help but stare at the house the Cullens called as their home. The whole house was covered in huge glass windows, and their living room (with what little she could see through those huge glass windows) was painted in pristine white and black or brown furniture was chosen to compliment the room. 

If the slight glimpse of living room from a fair distance she's having now was any indication; The Cullen coven had gone full out with this place. Making it into a home instead of just a house they were passing through. 

The house is basically a modern mansion in the middle of nowhere with huge trees providing a sanctuary like space for the vampires. There was at least a 20 feet distance between the forest and the house. 

And she was there, prowling through the forest as any other predator; analysing the danger and the amount of trouble they all could be in because of this stupid action they decided on. 

Bella let her enhanced senses range wider, seeking out possible dangers around them. The scent around her was purely those of nature which made her release a small roar in ecstasy. A sharp jab pierced through her mind not after a moment of her roar. 

Bella opened the linked, pissed at whoever jabbed her through thoughts. Unsurprisingly it was Lena who jabbed her. 

"Idiot, we're freaking stalking the vampires! You roaring will get their attention! " Lena whispered harshly into the link. 

"Sorry. I got lost in the moment, " Bella send through the link again and conveyed how apologetic she really was. She really didn't mean to roar out loud but not shifting for a few days and the constant worry and stress had made her appreciate this moment way too much. 

"It's okay, Bella. I understand. Now back to work, " Lena cut off the link before Bella could say anything. 

Her siblings are truly annoying. 

Another few minutes passed between scouting the area for potential dangers and stalking the Cullens for any additional information before Amber had tugged their mental link softly to let her in. Almost simultaneously all of them had opened their link. 

"Alright, so since everyone's here....Anything unusual happened around the perimeter? "

"Nope, all clear.. " Bella, Lena, and Bree affirmed. Three of them were still on high alert even though they were currently reporting to Amber. 

"I didn't sense any danger either...So we're all cleared in the forest. Selene and Mia, what did you guys find out?" 

"The Cullens and two wolf shifters are currently talking about us, the strange new kids and potential danger we apparently brought to their doorsteps because we don't smell human, " Selene relayed what she heard from the household. 

Her affinity towards the wind element had greatly benefited her especially when she found out that she could use her wind to glean information about a person's conversation no matter how far they were. 

Of course she'll only use this aspect of her gift when it was absolutely necessary like now. 

"Their also curious about Bree. Very curious, " Selene continued again.

"I must say they're aura is truly genuine for vampires. I think they really do want to fit in with humans as much as they could. The wolves though is totally a different story cause they're aura is all temperamental, "

Amber hummed. Mia's affinity to earth helps her to visualize people's aura and what they were all about. They never really understood what Mia was seeing when she explained it, but they gave up on it soon after. They just began to trust Mia's ability more and that it would not fail them completely. 

"I think I have a plan but I don't think Selene's gonna approve though," Bella claimed. And just as she predicted; 

"No freaking way! " Selene snarled into the their mind links as soon as Bella's plan play out in their mind. 

"But Bree's our only shot, Sel. Bree's their kind; there's a high possibility for them to listen to her than us," Amber's voice was gentle. She understands how difficult this must be for Selene; to willingly send off her mate to an enemy's territory alone for diplomacy sake. 

"I don't like this, Bree, " Selene told Bree and the siblings can feel her conflict. 

"Shh, love it's gonna be fine, " Bree reassured her mate. 

"Plus, I know that you guys are going to be there to protect me anyway, " Bree added on earning a smirk from all the siblings. 

"We'll tear them apart before they can even touch you, " Bella promised which was quickly agreed by all of them. 

**********************************************

Jasper was drowning with all the emotions in the room. 

Carlisle is curious, Esme is worried, Alice is stressed, Edward is frustrated, Jacob is angry, Sam is contemplative, Emmett is irritated and Rosalie is... Being Rosalie. 

All these different emotions and to top it off with his own upset mind is slowly starting to overwhelm him. His on the verge of just losing his calm and snap at his family.

But somehow he doesn't want to. Instead he took deep breaths, to calm himself down.. To rationalize all these emotions of his and his family. He is the one with battle experience among all these people in this room, hence he will be the one who is going to lead them if it ever comes down to a battle. 

Jasper slowly got his control back and started to emit calming waves to everyone who were present in the meeting. Alice shot him a grateful smile before beginning the discussion again. 

"Carlisle.. What if they are dangerous and we all are in dooms pathway? What if they all were Aro's goons and here to take Alice and I away? " 

Rosalie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time at Edward's dramatics. 

" Just because you have a gift, it doesn't mean the world revolves around you Edward. Aro would have much better activities to do than scheming to get his hands on you, " 

Edward scowled at the blonde but before he could throw a retort back, the sudden gush of wind raced across the vampires with a scent of another vampire. 

"It's Bree, one of the new girl, " Alice supplied to all of the family. Her eyebrows were furrowed in wonder as she went in the direction where the scent came from. Alice opened the doors widely, searching for the new girl's presence in their porch. 

But no one was anywhere near the house. 

"Are you sure it's the vampire's scent, Alice?" 

"Yes, it is. I was with Alice and Jasper when we smelled them in the cafeteria," Edward answered Esme while his keen eyes searched around the forest. Something's happening but none of them are none the wiser with the predicament they were in. 

Another gust of wind brought in the scent of the new vampire from their front porch. It almost feels like Bree was standing at their front with little to no distance between them but they still could not see her. 

Jasper, Emmett, Edward took a protective stance in front of their family. Their golden eyes scanning the forest ahead while constant growls escapes their chest. Carlisle had his arms around Esme while they too, searched for the potential danger. 

"You guys should really watch your back more. Seriously, people .. You guys would have been killed in a flash if I was indeed an assassin who was here to murder you guys, " 

The Cullen clan along with Jacob and Sam turned around to see a girl sitting on their roof. She had her legs crossed and one of her hand cradling her head as she watched the shocked vampires. Bree wanted to laugh so badly at the dumbfounded expression on the vampires and wolves alike, but she doesn't want to.

She couldn't stop herself from smirking though. 

Jacob and Sam both started to tremble at the sight of the strange vampire on their roof. Bree who noticed the wolves action tilted her head to the side. Her eyes were shining with curiosity as she watched the near-shifting wolves.

"Is that like a sign if they are about to shift?" Bree asked the vampires, her tone was dripping with curiosity. She pretty much thought that all shifters transform into their animal form like her favourite cats. 

Apparently she's wrong with her assumption. 

"What do you want?" Rosalie asked. Her eyes were apprehensive as she took a good look at the vampire who was still sitting there without no amount of fear by the wolves. 

"Nothing? I just came here to talk. This is your territory after all and I believe we need to figure some things out, yes? , " Bree answered and Rosalie felt her truthfulness. She didn't know what to think about this situation anymore. 

Carlisle took a step and looked up to the vampire who made no indication of moving from her position anytime soon. 

"Hello, Bree. We have heard so much about you today from our children. Will you come down here to join us so that we can talk, " 

"Are you sure it's safe for me to do so? Those wolves shifters looks like they want to rip me off, " Bree pointed at still trembling Jacob and Sam. 

The Cullens distinctly heard a roar from afar but couldn't pin point from where exactly the sound came from. But they instinctively know that the roar is a warning and it has everything to do with the vampire on their roof.

" I assure you that no harm will come to you in our presence, " Carlisle was compassionate and kind with his words. But unfortunately rule number one if you're in an enemy territory is do not trust the enemy. 

She knows that the wolves are just bidding time before they could have their filthy paws on her to finish her off. 

"Hmm... Somehow I don't believe that, " Bree stood up before jumping down the roof. She ran pass the Cullen clan, taking them all by surprise before they could even think about catching her. There was a good 50 feet between them now; impossible for them to take any actions without her taking notice of it first. 

"We came here to tell you that we just wanted to live here in peace. We won't bother with your business, while you and the wolves stay out of ours, " Bree had her arms crossed, as she looked at the vampires who had various degree expressions on their faces. She didn't bother analysing any of them because she's kind of paranoid due to the wolves trembling. 

She's very much glad for Lena because if it wasn't for her, Bree could not have mastered the art of poker face and fear of the wolves would have been clear as day to the vampires. 

They might even use that fear against her and she's not willing to give them that advantage over her anytime soon. 

The wolf, who goes by Jacob she guess snarled loudly.

" As if any of you should be trusted!" he yelled.

'Is that vapour evaporating from his skin?' Bree asked herself.

Her eyes widen in shock when the boy started to run towards her before jumping high. His very flushed skin burst into a huge mass of russet fur rushing towards her. Bree heard the collective gasp from the Cullens and the loud yell of numerous "Jacob!! " from them. 

None of them took any action of preventing the wolf boy from attacking her. 

'Just as I predicted, ' Bree thought to herself. 

In mere minutes, the boy had already covered 65% of distance between them. Bree wasn't sure if she was impressed by his speed or be terrified about it. 

*********************************************

Saying that Rosalie was shocked about the turn of events is simply an understatement. She should have known that this would end up happening, but no. She gave the wolf a benefit of the doubt; only for it to hit on her face like an elastic band. 

Rosalie desperately tried to get a hold of Jacob's mind. If she did somehow, then she can make him back off, make him to decide to spare Bree alive. 

She didn't care if her whole family found out about her gift. She just wanted to save that vampire from Jacob's sharp claws and canines. She didn't deserve to die for wanting peace and space for herself and her family. Why is that such a terrible and dangerous news for her family? She had no idea. 

Rosalie growled in frustration when the dark tendrils of her gift which she pushed towards Jacob mind snapped back to her. Jacob is running purely on animal instinct. He was dead set on killing the vampire and her mind couldn't break that train of thoughts of the wolf. 

'Why aren't anyone doing anything?!' her thoughts were screaming and yet even she couldn't move from her spot. She couldn't move, couldn't think beyond trying to take control of the wolf. 

Rosalie watched in horror as Jacob got nearer to Bree, his mouth opening wide to bite off the small vampire's head by any means possible. 

A loud crashing sound rang across the forest. 

Jacob was there, laying on the ground; unable to move or do anything apart from whimper in pain as he rolled around on the ground right in front of the wall which suddenly emerged out of nowhere between the vampire and the wolf; effectively protecting the vampire from her death. 

A wall of pure darkness where the light had no chance to stand against. Tendrils of smoke like blackness emitted from the wall which made it seem like the darkness has it's life of it's own and it was purring in delight because of the wolf's misery. She had no idea how she came up with that analogy for a mysterious wall of darkness; but somehow she believed that ridiculous notion her brain had come up with. 

Rosalie was mesmerized by the darkness. She was sure even her family will be sharing her sentiment if their slackened jaw was any indication ( safe to say she's truly annoyed with her family for their inaction and foolishness today). 

Her fascination with this ridiculous wall of darkness unexpectedly shattered along with the wall itself when five huge wild cats crashed through it. 

A leopard which was now crouched protectively in front of the vampire. A lioness by the left and a white tiger to the right of the leopard while the cougar took stance beside the tiger while a black jaguar took it's stance beside the lioness. 

The vampires and wolves alike knew they were in trouble the moment the leopard roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... There it goes. 😂
> 
> Hope you guys would have enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, the kudos and the comments. They make my day better even more than possible, so I have to thank you guys for that <3 <3
> 
> From,  
> Wolfy <3 <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Hope y'all are having a great day.
> 
> By now, I'm sure everyone would have been bored by my disclaimer, so I'll just save you guys the time ✌
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry because I didn't reply to all of the wonderful comments. My time had split between writing this chapter down and preparing for my examinations. I promise I'll work on that issue of mine. 
> 
> Meanwhile, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter <3 <3

"Sometimes... I do love your dramatic ass Bella. That's some epic entrance you came up with, " Bree shared through the family's mind link. She wanted to laugh at the dumbfounded expressions on the vampires and the black wolf badly but she knows better than to break the role she was assigned. 

"I'm glad you enjoy my theatrics sissy. But seriously are you alright? Did the wolf harm you? " Bella asked worriedly. 

"How would I not be fine, Bella? You had your element morphed into my shadow all this while; didn't you? " Bree rolled her eyes mentally, pretty sure the whole group could sense it. 

"You did what now? That part wasn't even in the plan you showed us, " Mia grumbled. 

"I'm offended that you guys would think I'll send Bree alone without any form of back up. Plus I'm pretty sure all of you had full control over the elements around this area didn't you? "

" I was about to cut off his oxygen supply and kill him for good if your wall didn't interfere, " Selene's dark thoughts crossed the sibling's consciousness as the memory of previous ten minutes replayed in her mind. 

Almost reflexively the siblings thoughts darkened while their eyes glinted in danger. 

"Bella, I need you to release your hold on him. It's my turn to give him a lesson, " Selene'a instruction was instantly obeyed by the jaguar. Bella tightened the thin but iron grip of the dark veil like material around the wolf's throat and his paws one last time before letting the veil melt into the shadows where they belong. 

By then Selene had already took control of the wolf's breathing ability. She allowed a little amount of oxygen to ensure that he didn't die, but refused to give him anymore than necessary. 

"The wolf's pack are coming this way," Mia supplied as soon as her Earth caught the vibration of large paws hitting the ground and the temperamental aura. 

"Can you handle them Mia? We don't need a full on war just yet, " Mia nodded in silent agreement with Amber before using her Earth to create a barrier around the clearing ; effectively preventing the wolves from entering the place.

" Leave him alone!" one vampire screamed as he had the nerve to run towards them. Selene took in the scene silently as her predatory eyes focused on her target. 

Selene heard through the winds that this vampire - Edward, was the fastest in this clan and that he could either reach her or grab the wolf and bring back to his clan with that additional speed as his ally. 

But unfortunately for him, she was the one who was born with the wind and speed was her forte.

In a flash Selene disappeared and reappeared behind Edward. Her claws were released from her paws before she slashed it across Edward's abdomen before disappearing again. 

Edward doubled over as he growled in pain. He clutched his abdomen hard; falling on his knees. Five deep scratches was on his abdomen now and from the look of how deep it goes; it's going to take him a while before he healed completely. He can only watch helplessly as the leopard reappeared right in front of the breathing hard Jacob. She retracted her claws apart from one single one; which she used to trace the wolf's throat. One deep slice of her claw; and he'll die. Never to see the light again. 

"Selene, that's enough!" Amber ordered. Selene is rapidly losing control in her need to protect her mate and if she didn't gain back her consciousness soon, an unnecessary war will definitely break out between them. 

"He tried to kill my mate, Amber! He needs to die! " 

"As much as I would like to see you covered in that wolf's blood for the sole reason of protecting me, I believe that Amber's right, Selene. Look at me, I'm perfectly fine, darling, " Bree started to soothe her mate.

"Why can't we just kill this whole clan and move on with our lifes? It'll be way easier that way? " Lena suggested with no remorse into the link. Why put so much effort in diplomatics when there is an easy way to go about their day? 

"Cause that's not the right thing to do? " Mia replied. 

" God, this is a disaster like I predicted," everyone heard Amber's grumbling but pretended not to hear. Selene was still considering slitting the wolf's throat while Bella took care of the remaining vampires by anchoring their shadows to the ground, preventing them from taking any stupid actions like Edward did. 

Lena took care of the black wolf by having her control over his blood stream. No one noticed when exactly he had shifted into his wolf form, but Lena took it upon herself to use her gift over the element of water to manipulate his blood stream, hence also having control over his heart to stop him from trying anything. 

Basically that wolf's life line is in the palm (or paw) of the tigress and the smart wolf was well aware about the danger he was in.

He didn't try to move from his position since then, much to Lena's amusement. 

Mia was using her Earth to create barriers around the clearing they were in to prevent the other four wolves from entering. They would be just a nuisance in this commotion, so it's better to avoid the whole possible mess beforehand. 

And Amber? Amber was just annoyed and irritated. She just wanted a peaceful, diplomatic talk to sort themselves out and live their lives blissfully ignorance with the pretense of being human. She even agreed to send Bree alone because she thought that it'll be easier to negotiate as she was their own kind and has a better reason for them to listen. 

The lioness looked around again. The vampires and wolves alike were in her siblings complete mercy right now. 

"And also, I'm sure they will not listen to us anymore considering all of this mess," Lena informed the group, thoughtfully. 

Amber sighed mentally. 

"Okay, listen... You guys keep on doing that while I shift into my human form. Bree and I will try to talk to them again, as diplomatic and professional we can make it to be despite this mess,alright? " Amber's voice was tired. 

"Please hold him in that form and do not kill him," Amber asked Selene again before turning to face the vampires. 

She can see that most of them were pissed with what had just happened. But this whole mess wasn't even their fault to begin with. They could have ended this peacefully, but nope. These people really were itching for a fight.

She is really disappointed with this situation.

After getting all of her siblings approval and understanding, Amber transformed into her humanoid form in a flash. She walked towards the front until she stood by the leopard's right side and looked at the matured looking blonde vampire, the coven's leader.

" Their mates, Selene. He needed to be close with him, " Mia warned Selene when the group noticed Edward trying to crawl towards the pained wolf. Selene roared lowly in annoyance before retracting her claw. She let the Edward boy to sit on his mate's left side as he comforted him. 

"I still have control over his breathing," Selene explained mentally at Amber's questioning look. Amber nodded in understanding before finally facing the vampires and the wolf. 

"You are one of the new kids, correct? " Alice, she believed asked them without a beat of pause. " Should have known you guys would be the reason behind the wildcats roaming around Forks issue, " Alice muttered to herself though Amber had heard that as clear as day. 

"Your Jacob and Edward would by fine. We are not planning to kill them, and we didn't plan to harm any of you either, " Amber started, her hands going behind her back. Her eyes didn't waver away from the coven's head as she stared into the golden eyes of his. 

"However, we will not be sorry for our actions. You Cullens and wolves alike had tried to harm one of our own, despite her best efforts to remain civil and talk things through, " Selene, Mia and Lena roared lowly while Bella just stared at the Cullens after Amber's comment. The glint of her violet eyes alone promised painful death for anyone and everyone who pose harm to her family. She doesn't need to roar just to prove a point. 

"You claim that you have no intention to harm my family and yet, your family is holding us hostage. Do you seriously think that we're going to believe you?! " Edward snarled from his position beside his hurting mate but didn't bother to move or try to attack them. He was busy cradiling the wolf's head on his lap. 

"Will your family listen to us if we didn't do what we did? " Amber questioned back, her left eyebrow rose asked she looked at the very much angry vampire. Edward went quiet.

"Just as I thought, " Amber said out loud before looking back at the vampires. 

" What do you want from us? " Jasper asked. His eyes were wary as he analysed Amber, the leopard, cougar, tigress, jaguar and Bree. 

"If they just freaking listened to us in the first place!" Bella grumbled into the mind link even though she couldn't answer them herself. 

"Peace and quiet. We won't involve with you or your activities and we don't want any of you to meddle with ours either, " Amber replied. Her expression was serious as she analyzed the vampire back. 

His arms, neck and jaw was covered in what appeared to be vampire bites. His calm demeanor with all those scars will definitely make his enemies hesitate to go against him and his family. Amber didn't know if they could really go against Jasper if it ever came down to a fight between them without her gift in play. 

"We need to practice our fighting skills more, sisters. This guy looks like he could kill us in a heartbeat if we don't have our gifts, " Amber told in the group link.

"We will. We can't slack off with this two supernatural group around us, " Lena answered without a beat. There's no way she's going to let them be in disadvantage by depending on their gifts completely. 

"The wolf wanted to shift back into his human form. Should I let him? " Lena asked Amber randomly. With Amber's approval nod, Lena let her control over the wolf's blood stream slip a little; just enough for the shifting to take place before taking back her control over his blood. 

"You harmed Jacob! Don't expect me to believe you, cats!" the wolf turned human screamed. Lena who was annoyed with the wolf's antics paused his blood flow for one solid minute, causing his heart to fail before resuming back it's function harder. 

Sam clutched his bare chest as though it might help him to stop the pain from spreading anymore. 

Amber just frowned at the human figure called Sam as her eyes took in the now human's appearance. She didn't even bother with Lena's inappropriate actions which might lead to a fight because her thoughts were pondering another question all together. 

"Dude... Why are you naked? " 

********************************************

Emmett had watched everything unfold before his eyes with multiple raging emotions. 

He felt curiosity when he saw Bree on top of his home's roof. 

He felt confusion when he heard Bree mention 'we' and that they only wanted peace. 

He felt rage when Jacob decided to attack the vampire without giving her a chance to explain herself further. 

He felt fear when Jacob got close enough to kill Bree.

And he felt that fear amplify ten times over when a dark wall emerged out of no where, shielding away the vampire from the raging wolf who turned to a whimpering mess due to some reason they couldn't see. He felt it again when strange, huge wildcats came crashing through that wall; their unnatural eyes raging with murderous intent as they stood protectively in front of the vampire. 

He felt grateful (strangely) when the vampire wasn't killed and that she was safe behind the five protectors. Unharmed. Alive as any vampires could be. 

So yes, it is safe to say that Emmett had gone through different degree of emotions in just fifteen minutes up until the moment he saw the lioness shift into a young woman. No, the lioness shifted into a young Goddess with wavy blonde hair that reaches her shoulder blades, tanned skin and a figure that screams that she does her work outs on daily basis. 

For a minute, Emmett had believed that his undead heart came alive. Crashing against his chest once before resting again. His eyes drank in the woman as she talked, answering questions that were being thrown at her with clear command in her voice. 

Her whole being reminded him of raging flames threatening to burn everything down in her path if they dare to oppose her. If they dare to stay against her. 

But somehow, it didn't scare him. His actually quite fond of this powerful and dangerous energy the woman was radiating. 

Emmett couldn't help but watch her in awe. He didn't know if that's even fair; to be amazed by someone who poses such dangerous threat to his family and friends. 

He wanted to be ashamed of his actions but he couldn't even care at this point. 

He needed to see her eyes.. Just once. He wants to know if her eyes held the same fire, the same power and command her whole presence possess.

He was consumed so consumed by her voice, her protective stance,her commanding presence and his own curiosity as he watched her up until the point, she asked the million dollar question,

"Dude.. Why are you naked? " to Sam.

Emmett's jaw dropped as soon as her question registers in his brain. 

Thinking about it, the question of hers does make sense as her own clothes consisting of a plain white t-shirt and blue washed up jeans remained on her person though she just she shifted back into her human form much like the alpha of the wolf pack. 

But for unknown reason, he was too baffled with her question. 

Maybe it was because he had this high ranged opinions about her presence and then her simple question did not fit in with the picture he imagined the lioness in. 

Or maybe it was entirely because of the way the lioness phrased the question. 

He wasn't sure which is the accurate explanation for his amusement but he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. 

In his defense, he tried his best to stop the laughing fit he was going to have. However his definition of trying apparently wasn't strong enough because he did ended up laughing; earning him an incredulous look from all of the party present as he tried desperately to cover his laugh behind a pretense of coughing.

And did he mention that vampires do not cough? 

"Sorry..." Emmett muttered before looking up at the frowning cats and vampire in the opposite direction who were looking at him. Violet eyes, grey eyes, deep blue eyes and forest green eyes connected with his own before he dared to look at the subject of his amusement. 

For the first time in that whole encounter, Emmett's eyes had connected with the frowning Goddess's eyes. 

His wish was granted.

Her eyes were sky blue and it was on him, seeing him for him as he did to her. 

Emmett felt his world fall apart and realigning itself at the same time as he stared into the hypnotising blue eyes. He felt as if his soul was floating away from him and her eyes is the tether that grounded him from leaving. 

Emmett stared into those sky blue eyes when they flared into a brighter and pulsating blue with golden ring around the irises. They reminded him of his own when they changed colour. 

Realization hit Emmett all at once soon after that observation of his and the very familiar feeling when his eyes changed colour occurred. 

He was pretty sure that both of their eyes were pulsating in identical colour right now in front of their whole family. 

He couldn't bring himself to care about it longer. His entire focus was on the goddess as understanding flashed across her face before morphing into a surprised expression. 

Emmett couldn't help but smirk when the very powerful being took a step back in shock and horror as her reflex when she had understood what had just happened. 

He had found his mate in one certain lioness who was rapidly growing flustered under his gaze. 

"Err..Uhm..You see...We just wanted to... Huhh.. Oh, God! " the goddess looked up to the cloudy sky. Her skin was getting flushed by the minute and Emmett could practically feel the frustration building within his mate. Her eyes were tightly closed before she dropped her head to look at the ground instead. 

"Emmett? " Emmett heard Rosalie calling his name so he looked at his favourite sister. He was still grinning happily when Rosalie's eyes widen in shock too. 

The Goddess took three deep breaths before opening her eyes. By then her eyes were already dimmed to the mere sky blue it was. 

"Look, Selene here is mated to Bree. I assume all of you know what mating is, yes?" the lioness is avoiding looking at him as much as possible even though her skin was still very much look flushed. He wasn't sure if he was more amused or disappointed because of the lioness's best efforts. 

She didn't even bother waiting for an answer from them before jumping into her explanation once again. 

"Mr. Wolf trying to kill her mate had set off Selene's instinct to avenge and protect her mate. We would have... Left peacefully if you guys just had listened to what Bree was proposing before jumping into conclusions and attacking her, " she said. 

"Err.. Now that this is out of the way; I believe that you guys should....uhmmm... Shut up Lena! " the goddess glared at the tigress all of a sudden; confirming his theory that they did have some kind of communication between them when silence fell over them randomly. 

He wonders if the cats were teasing the Goddess right now for what had just occurred. 

"We're truly sorry for hurting your family. We promise that we had no intention to hurt anyone and all we want is to be left alone, " the vampire came forward; her golden eyes was full of mirth as she took her place between the leopard, her mate and the goddess who was in her glaring contest with the tigress- Lena. 

Bree shoved the goddess with her shoulder to get her attention which was surprisingly effective. The goddess frowned at the vampire before turning to look at them again. 

" We think it is time for us to leave. If you guys have any questions; please don't bother looking for us. We are serious with the whole no meddling business, " the goddess told, her eyes avoiding his once again. 

"Apart from one of you of course, " Bree mumbled under her breath; earning her a kick on the shins by the goddess. 

"Uhmm...yeah... So let's go guys. Let's give them some space? " the lioness rushed to lead her family back when Emmett yelled "Wait! " at her retreating figure. 

The lioness froze on her steps but didn't turn around to look at him. 

"What's your name?" he asked her. He just had to know it before she left. God knows how long it will take for him to meet her next time. He can't go however long it was without at least knowing her name. 

She gave him a glance over her shoulder. Contemplative and hesitant which made Emmett believed that he wouldn't get an answer from her. 

A few more minutes of silence passed as the Cullen's and the wolves (the wildcats let their control over them as soon as the goddess asked them to leave and the Cullens and wolves alike were too shocked to do anything but just stare at the retreating figures) . 

"Amber, " he heard the goddess answer before she transformed into her lioness form and ran with her siblings following behind. The vampire, Bree gave him a grin and wink before running along with her family; the leopard close behind here. 

Emmett didn't bother looking at his family or answering their curiosity. For the first time in his life, he felt complete. He felt at ease. He doesn't want to lose this feeling so soon just to answer their questions or anything of that sort. 

He went into the house without another word with a grin etched on his face. 

***********************************************

Amber had blocked the mental link as soon as her paws touched the earth instead of her legs. She doesn't want any painful reminder of what had just happened through her sister's questions. It is too soon for her to open that can of worms before she talked to her siblings about it. 

But that didn't deter her siblings spirit to tease her mercilessly. She knew that part will definitely come soon when they were at home. For now they gave her some space to sort through her feelings and she felt grateful for such understanding siblings as her family. 

"At least it wasn't the naky guy, " Lena had mentioned; though her voice was dripping with shock and surprise when they all had realized Amber had caught sight of her mate in one of the Cullens. 

The blonde girl of the vampire clan had called him Emmett. His name. 

She can't get that name out of her head since then.

Not to mention, the way she stuttered after catching his golden eyes before it changed to the very familiar bright, pulsating blue with golden ring around his irises. She still feels the need to bury herself six feet under because of that stupid stutter that came out of no where. 

She was the lion for God sake. She is the epitome of pride, of confidence and yet when she saw her mate for the first time; she turned to a complete mess!

Amber had claimed that it was creepy when Selene's and Bree's eyes changed into vibrant, pulsating silver. She told them that it was weird countless times and they had just laughed it off. 

"You'll know how it feels when you meet your mate, Amber.. " that was their favourite line whenever Amber felt the need to bring up the subject. 

Their statement rang true. She now understands how it feels, how much the idea comforted her instead of making her run for the hills. 

Soon, their home caught their eyes and the wildcats transformed into their humanoid form. Silence fell upon the six family members as they stood in a circle together.

"So.. Are we gonna talk about what had just happened between the giant vampire with curly hair and you or not? " Bella broke the silence. Her hands crossed over her chest as she waited for her eldest sibling's explanation. 

"No, we aren't. This topic is going to be left alone for indefinite time and I wouldn't hesitate to burn you guys if you guys brought it up, " Amber gave her siblings a death glare.

"You do know that it's unavoidable situation right? You can't run away from your mate no matter how much you tried, " it was Lena who said this time which caused Amber to sigh. 

"Yes, I know. But I'm not ready to think about this yet, " Amber mumbled. 

"It's alright, Am. Take your time. You have eternity to figure things out, " Selene places her hand on Amber's shoulder in comfort. She knows how confusing it must have been for Amber in that situation. 

" Don't be afraid, Am. It will turn out well. His a good guy. I saw his aura, " Mia said as she looked at Amber. 

Honestly, she thinks that the vampire was a perfect match for Amber considering their auras. 

That vampire's aura reminded her of a huge rock, the perfect match to withstand and ground Amber's flames. 

"Thank you so much, everyone. I love you guys so much, " by then Amber had roped all of her siblings to share a group hug. They stood there, hugging each other in front of their home for a full minute before pulling away. 

"Okay, so now that it's out of the way...." Selene told to no one in particular before approaching Bella. She punched the brunette so hard on her stomach with such force till Bella flew and crashed into a tree behind her. The poor tree was destroyed completely due to the force of Bella crashing into it. 

"That's for putting my mate in danger, " Selene grinned at Bella who was still groaning in pain on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it goes!! 
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed that as much as I did when I wrote it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the reads, kudos and comments everyone. Though I'm having difficulty to reply to them but I still do read them.
> 
> It makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I do when I writing it. 
> 
> Love you guys so much!! 
> 
> From,  
> Wolfy <3 <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer solely and I'm just a lowly reader who loves to play around with the characters!! 
> 
> Hi, everyone... Here's another new chapter, during a new day.. And I'm hoping that you guys would love this   
> <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments, the amazing kudos and your special time which you spend on reading this story <3<3

It is a common knowledge for anyone who knows Rosalie Hale that she loathed what she had become after the last night of her human life. 

But on occasions, Rosalie also have her moments of embracing and loving the advantages that comes with being what she is now. That she didn't and wouldn't have if she was just a mere human like she's longing to be. 

One of those advantages she absolutely loves after her other-worldly beauty is her ability to run without limitations. 

She doesn't have to deal with burning calves or racing heart. She doesn't have to deal with excessive sweating or the impending exhaustion waiting to hit her just because she decided to run. And did she mention that she can also run for miles unlike a human? 

It will be just her, racing across the forest while her sharp eyesight caught insignificant details that most human eyes will most probably overlook. Insignificant sounds the human ears which could never hear. Insignificant smells or even the insignificant feeling when their bare feet touched the earth. Humans couldn't experience the world half as much like how a vampire does. 

Sometimes, she do feel pity for the humans. Their senses were dull and they couldn't enjoy or know the half of what the universe had in store.

But maybe, it is not as bad as she think it is. They had managed to destroy most of the planet when they only had half of the sense a vampire has. If they really did have their senses running high like a vampire does;

Rosalie shuddered at her thoughts. 

Rosalie heard the soft sound of her boots crushing small branches and twigs as she ran. The constant buzzing of insects which are going about their day to simply survive. The fresh smell of blooming flowers, wet tree trunks after several hours of constant rain, and even the smell of mud. 

It was just simply refreshing.

Rosalie's keen eyes caught sight of her favourite clifftop and reflexively her legs had slowed down into a simple jog as she neared the barren, rocky part of the cliff. Harsh, mighty waves of the ocean crashed against the cliff though the moonlight had done a great job of illuminating it those waves as a magical glow. Hiding the beast that ocean can turn into behind a mask of haunting beauty that drew people in.

Rosalie took a seat, her legs swinging along with the waves rhythm. She let herself lean back a little; her perfect nails digging into the rocks for leverage with no much trouble. Almost instantly her eyes shot upwards; to see parts of the night sky where the Moon had not spread his stolen lightbeams. 

Before the events of today happened; she wouldn't have thought much about how darkness had always been her comforting companion. When she was particularly sad or angry; Rosalie had always locked herself in her room, drawing her curtains close and switching off all of the lights in her room before laying on her bed in complete silence for hours. Her family knew better than to bother her during those moments of hers. 

Or if she went hunting on her own, Rosalie would always prefer doing so after the Sun had set completely and after the night fall. 

Of course, she had chalked up all of these weird habits of hers as part of her being creature of the night. Hell, she had not bothered thinking about it as her own habit until the very moment she had realized what happened between her best friend and the lioness, Amber. 

Emmett's eyes had glowed; changed colour without any form of warning after they had connected with Amber's blue eyes. And her eyes changed into a similar bright blue with golden irises the moment her eyes connected with his. 

The changing eye colours are the symbol of a mate bond between the cats and their mates. That much was cleared up to her because of Emmett's stupid grin and the surprised look of the lioness after both of them figured it out. 

She was exceptionally happy for her best friend, yes but the joy for him was quickly overridden by fear. 

Fear because that means her own mate is one of those wild cats. 

A mate she wasn't ready to have. A mate who she have to love unconditionally and eternally the moment her eyes connected with theirs. A mate who would be on top of her priority list almost instantly without her consent because some stupid fate had decided to play matchmaker for her. 

She had always hated the concept of soulmates and eternal love. Maybe she had always been this way, or maybe her own experience with love and pain had influenced her opinions regarding the topic. 

She doesn't have the patience to analyze the reasons behind her own actions nor does she have the need to explain herself to anyone. So, that dislike towards love and soulmates is just going to be left that way for however long possible. 

Rosalie Hale stared at night sky. She havs an incline about who her mate is, if the way she feels comfortable in darkness or the way her eyes kept on drifting towards the black jaguar earlier during the day was any indication. 

Even her own glowing, vibrant violet eyes would be enough proof to indicate that the black jaguar is indeed her mate if she had told anyone about it. 

Rosalie is very much thankful towards her alternate ego when it had forced her to avoid looking at the majestic creature when her very soul screamed at her to just look into the eyes of that beast. 

Now, she knows who is her mate and she could take proper precautions to avoid the mate bond from snapping into place between them in future. However, she does know that it's going to be a very difficult task, considering her need to see the jaguar's eyes was a beast of it's own; trying to tame her for it's own selfish reasons. 

Unfortunately, she's Rosalie Hale and she would not submit easily. Even if the beast was herself and she had to fight it everyday to have some resemblance of control over herself. 

'Avoid looking at the jaguar's eyes as much as possible, Rose.. It won't be that difficult if you can control your need to see and look at the jaguar's eyes,' she thought to herself. 

How difficult is it going to be anyway to overcome her feelings and ignore the jaguar for good, right?

**********************************************

Rosalie slammed her locker door close with a little too much of her strength till the metal door had a dent on it's side. A low growl of annoyance escaped her lips as another wave of intoxicating smell of citrus and white freesia hit her. No matter where she runs to hide in this poor excuse of a school, somehow this smell was literally everywhere; taunting her beast to just give in and claim that mate of hers. 

She believes that she had jinxed it when she had asked herself how difficult it's gonna be to ignore her mate last night on that cliff. 

Because if this is what she's going to deal with every single day; her plan to avoid her mate needs a hell of a lot of control from her part. 

Her emotions and thoughts were all over the place until Rosalie had decided to take an extra measure of cautious step and used her gift to prevent Alice, Jasper and Edward from catching on what she's currently going through and the action itself I'd saying something because Rosalie hates using her gift on people! 

Did she mention she's not even half way through the school day and avoided going to the cafeteria at her lunch period to prevent from losing control because she doesn't trust herself to be that close to her mate in that room full of humans? 

This is definitely getting ridiculous if she wanted to be true to herself. 

"Hey, Rose! " she turned, just in time to see a grinning Emmett approaching her. 

" Can I walk you to your next class? " earning him an eye roll from the Ice Queen. 

" We're having the same class right now, dummy or did you conveniently forgotten that? " Rosalie had already started to walk in human pace towards her class with Emmett quickly following behind her. 

"Of course, I do remember. I just wanna get my favourite girl's attention," Emmett said with a cheeky wink. 

"You were growling Rose, " Emmett continued on though this time his voice was much more softer and faster for the humans around them to catch on with their conversation. 

"I'm fine, Em.. " she muttered in the same tone. 

"Is this about your mate?"

"What? " Rosalie paused in her steps; stunned into silence by Emmett's unexpected question. 

" Did you honestly believe that I would have forgotten what you had said before yesterday's mess happened?" Emmett asked. His left brow rose in silent question. 

"I could have guessed who is your mate if you had just mentioned the colour your eyes change into, " Rosalie shook her head in disbelief after Emmett's dissatisfied grumbling. 

" This is not the place for this type of talks Em, " Rosalie hissed under her breath. 

"So, where do you propose for us to go then?"

"How about class? Esme's going to be pissed if we skip our second day too," Rosalie said before resuming her walk towards where she believed her English Literature class was. She had zero intention to talk about this with Emmett right now especially in the middle of the school's locker room where the possibility for her siblings or the wildcats to listen in was running high. 

She heard Emmett sigh deeply before jogging in human pace to catch up with her. 

" I didn't mean to push you, Rosie. I just don't want you to keep things to yourself if it had gotten harder. You don't have to go through this alone, you know? " Emmett put his arm around Rosalie, pulling his best friend into a side hug. By then both of them had already walked into the class when suddenly their smelling sense were completely filled with their personal brand of intoxicating smell.

Emmett inhaled deeply as the scent of fresh wild flowers and moss assaulted him in the best possible way. His golden eyes automatically seeking out the blue ones which was already on him and the hand he had over Rosalie's shoulder with a burning intensity. 

He slipped the hand away as soon as he understood the meaning behind the heated glare. 

Rosalie didn't bother with Emmett or his actions as she was too busy taking in the intoxicating scent, threatening to consume her very being completely if she wasn't careful. 

"Ms. Hale, Mr. Cullen.. Welcome back, " she heard Mrs. Cooper saying but she couldn't bring herself to think beyond than the girl who had her back towards her; facing the teacher. She knew by heart that this girl is the jaguar from last night; her mate who she planned to avoid for however long possible. 

And now her mate is here; standing right in front of her with wavy brunette hair cascading down her back with her face turned away from her. 

The girl's very presence demanded Rosalie's every ounce of attention and the blonde was more than willing to give the brunette just that. 

If the brunette just turned around to face her. Rosalie wanted, no scratch that. She needed to see the brunette's eyes; just once. Once is all that she's asking for. 

'Turn around, turn around...' Rosalie's beast chanted as she stared at her mate's back; unable to retain any thoughts beyond that. 

As if the jaguar had heard her chants, Rosalie watched the brunette turn around to look at her. Rosalie couldn't stop the anticipation building within herself as the whole scene seemed to play out in a much slower pace by her speeding brain.

".......you both can take the back seat," Rosalie's eyes snapped up to meet Mrs. Cooper's, effectively preventing her from connecting with the jaguar's eyes. 

The weight of realization that she had almost lost control in the middle of class settled heavily on Rosalie's thoughts. Almost as heavy as the weight of her mate's gaze on her which she refuse to meet. 

Rosalie is very much ashamed to admit this but she didn't dare to even take a glimpse of her mate. She pointedly avoided looking at the brunette and focused entirely on what her teacher was saying.

Even though nothing of what Mrs. Cooper was saying registered in her brain apart from her just talking. 

"Actually, Mrs. Cooper... I have a suggestion if you don't mind listening? " Emmett chimed in earning him a confused look from every party present including Rosalie herself. 

"I and my sister here can partner up with the new kids for this class. You know to help them out and all if they have problems and all? " Emmett's suggestion was met with three eyes widening in shock but his focus was solely on Mrs. Cooper. 

"That's a wonderful suggestion, Mr. Cullen. I'm sure both Ms. Swans' will appreciate your thoughtfulness, " Mrs. Cooper beamed at a very much smug Emmett. 

"Seriously, Mrs. Cooper... There's no need for such trouble...," before Bella could finish off,

"Of course it won't be troubling. We were the one who are suggesting this after all, right Rosie?," Emmett interjected, with an expression as if he just won a million dollars. 

"Of course, " Rosalie's lips stretched in a sarcastic smile.

"That's great, Ms. Hale and Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swans', you both can switch places to sit beside Ms. Hale and Mr. Cullen here and that'll also be your seating arrangement for the rest of the year, much like the rest of your class, " Mrs.Cooper announced. 

"Now move along, students... We have a class to start! " Mrs. Cooper exclaimed with such enthusiasm that Amber, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie were quick to rush to their seats. The class already being filled with students who had English Lit, like them. 

Rosalie is a hundred percent sure that this class is going to be a literal hell for her from now on. 

**********************************************

"I'm sorry I didn't see any other way apart from this, " Emmett muttered as soon as both Amber and him took their seats at the back of the class. 

" No.. no, it's fine. I understand where you're coming from, " Amber waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm just worried about my sister, is all. She's not much of a vampire person.." Amber trailed off as her eyes stays locked on Bella who had already taken her seat beside the blonde vampire. 

"Why? I thought the vampire, Bree is one of your family member and that all of you are closer to her? " Emmett asked. 

" I'm sorry but it's not my story to tell," Amber shot an apologetic smile to the giant vampire before looking back at the front of the class. 

"You know, I don't think I have introduced myself properly to you since yesterday... So I'm going to fix that right now, " Amber's left eyebrow rose slightly in question when Emmett held out his right hand. 

" I'm Emmett Cullen, "

"Amber Salvatore, " Amber took his offered hand with a smile of her own. 

"As if in.... The Vampire Diaries....?" 

"Don't even start, " Amber groaned in annoyance before Emmett could finish his sentence, making the giant to laugh out loud. 

*********************************************

Bella wasn't that surprised when she heard Amber and the vampire hit it off the moment they partnered up. She is happy for her sister; truly she does because if anyone have deserves a mate more, than she was sure that person is Amber. 

But she's just not comfortable with the situation she found herself in with the blonde vampire who was sitting by her right. The vampire had not spoken a word to her and absolutely refused to even spare a glance at her. Her full attention was on Mrs. Cooper and the lesson she was teaching or on her notebook, doodling something that Bella couldn't see without being obvious about it. 

For some reason, this realization that the vampire refused to look at her made her heart ache in pain which is utterly confusing and weird. She doesn't even like vampires to begin with and now she's aching to be noticed by one of the coldest vampires that exist who is also her desk partner for the rest of the school year. 

Bella couldn't help but frown at her situation. 

"What's wrong? " 

Bella froze in surprise before turning to look at the vampire. The vampire's gaze was very much fixated on the book she was doodling on, not bothering to look at the brunette even though she knew that Bella was staring at her. 

"Are you talking to me?"

"Is there anyone else posing as my desk partner? " 

"Who knows? You could have been talking to the wall beside you and I would be none the wiser, " Bella retorted, making the blonde scowl. 

" If you still couldn't tell; yes. I was talking to you, " the blonde gave her a side glance before going back to her book. The scowl remaining on her face as her go-to expression.

'Why isn't she looking at me?! ' Bella felt the question swirling through her head. She really wanted the blonde to see her, to look her in the eyes for some reason; and the vampire's failing to do so is grating on her nerves so much, Bella simply couldn't understand it. 

"Nothing, " was Bella's only reply; deciding that it is better to focus back on Mrs. Cooper's lesson for the day instead of wasting her time on the rude vampire. 

" You're frowning, " she heard the vampire say again. 

"And you're scowling. Your point? " 

"Nothing, " the vampire shook her head. 

" You do know that it's incredibly rude to not look at people when you're addressing them right? " Bella couldn't keep it to herself anymore. 

If she wanted to be honest, she felt absolutely horrified and the need to bang her head on the desk after the words left her mouth without much thought. 

"Excuse me? " the vampire's hand stopped scribbling, but still didn't waver from the page she was doodling on. 

"Look, I have no idea what's your issue with me...," 

"Did I say that I have an issue with you?" Bella saw a perfectly groomed brow of the vampire rising. 

" I don't know about you, but most people would have thought that they do have problem with each other if they didn't look at the other person while talking," Bella explained. 

"I didn't catch your name, " the vampire told, diverting the topic completely. 

"Why change topic if you don't have an issue with me? " it's Bella's turn to raise a brow at the vampire.

"I don't see any reason to continue a conversation that have no valid reason behind it, " Bella scowled at the smirking vampire who had her eyes on Mrs. Cooper. 

"You're infuriating, " Bella whispered harshly under her breath while still looking at Mrs. Cooper. 

"No, I'm Rosalie Hale," the vampire retorted back. "What's yours? " the vampire continued, giving another side way glance towards the brunette before turning her attention back to Mrs. Cooper. 

"Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella, " Bella answered after several minutes of silence passed between them. 

Rosalie hummed in acknowledgement before both supernatural creatures focused back on their class; trying to avoid any form of communication between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! <3<3
> 
> From,   
> Wolfy <3<3


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks and a half had already passed since Rosalie Lillian Hale began to avoid her like the plague. The blonde had not looked at her in the eye or started up a conversation (besides that first time in class) on her own. 

Bella even had tried to start up a conversation a few times in that time; but the vampire was so adamant about ignoring her existence completely. 

Yes, Bella was extremely annoyed and upset with the blonde for her actions; even went as far to complain about Rosalie to her siblings. Her siblings weren't a least bit appreciative of her whining and complaining, though endured it for the sake of her. 

Up until the point where Selene had practically snapped at her cause she just couldn't stand it anymore along with a curious Bree's "What if Rosalie Hale is your potential mate and that's why you're feeling this way?". 

"But doesn't the mate bond snap into place when they see each other? " Mia had asked in favour of everyone else. 

"Only if those mates look into each other's eyes though. Did you see her eyes, Bella?" Amber had asked her then, making the realization run her over like a bulldozer. 

These whole conversation had happened over a week ago and since then Bella had took it upon herself to observe the vampire's behaviour around her. 

She must say that now she's eighty-five percent sure that the vampire is indeed her mate (she can't confirm without the eye contact) and that the vampire is doing her very best to avoid her. 

Bella being the good person she is, doesn't really want to make her mate uncomfortable even though the knowledge that her mate is avoiding is beyond painful. 

She's very thankful though because if the mate bond had snapped into place before Rosalie started avoiding her; she was sure the pain would be beyond hell. Still doesn't make the situation any better, but Bella's a firm believer in "always look at the bright side of things, " type of girl. 

Two minutes before the bell rang to indicate the end of English Lit. Bella is very sure that Rosalie's going to be the first to leave the class as per usual. 

On cue, the shrill ring of bell interrupted whatever that was being said by Mrs. Cooper and by that time, Rosalie already stood up with her backpack on. 

Bella could only watch the retreating figure with disappointment. 

"This is getting ridiculous! " Bella turned around to see a fuming Emmett. She had never seen the man-child reach this point of annoyance till he lashed out in class before.

Yes, she had only known and interacted with Emmett for the past two weeks because of Amber but seriously, she had not seen him this pissed in those two weeks either. 

"Dude.. You seriously need to take some action if you want the mate bond with my sister," Emmett leaned back on his chair as he looked at Bella.

"How? If you didn't notice it's your sister who's avoiding me. Not the other way around, " Bella grumbled in annoyance. She shouldered her backpack before getting up to leave, Amber and Emmett following her steps. 

"Look, Alice is a seer......." Amber quickly cutting in with "what's a seer? " 

"Basically, Alice can see the future based on decisions that are being made by someone. I think that will be a hell of a lot of help to figure things out between you and Rosalie. To see which way will go smoother and all that jazz, " Emmett explained his plan in whisper. 

"Your sister can see the future?! " Lena whisper yelled from the locker room; her eyes widening in shock. 

"You guys didn't know? " Emmett's brow rose in silent question. His eyes scanning the group of siblings he became closer with, somehow. 

"No, we didn't. Is anyone else in your family are gifted? " Mia asked, her brows furrowed in worry. 

"Edward can read minds, while Jasper; my husband can manipulate emotions, " the siblings turned around when a new voice joined in the conversation. 

"I can't see any of your future though, so I'm not sure how do you want me to help them Em,"

"That's a relief, " Selene mumbled to herself which was dutifully ignored by everyone else. 

"Wait... If you can't see us, how do you know Emmett wants to talk to you about this?" Amber asked curiously. 

"He made a decision to tell me or maybe ask me about this. There wasn't any of you guys involved, hence why I saw this conversation happening, I guess." Alice explained. 

"Can you see my future, Alice? Technically I'm still a vampire, so that will make it easier for you to see me compared to them right? " Bree asked, her eyes scanning the pixie with curiosity. 

"No, I can't see you in my visions either. You guys really do frustrate me most of the time because of your blackness in my visions; no offense, " Alice couldn't help but chuckle at this, which made all the siblings smile in unison. 

Emmett was right when he described Alice. It is hard to hate this pixie of a vampire when she radiated so much energy like a child on sugar rush. 

"Do you any clue or insights about this situation, Bree?" 

"I guess, this is your elements way to protect you guys from unnatural factors that may cause you harm? And as Selene's mate... Her wind protects me naturally too, " Bree's eyes were dazed as she answered Lena's question. 

"Don't be so scandalized, people. This is my gift in work. I can just know how things work in a drop of a hat if I have the right information about it," Bree rolled her eyes. 

"For instance, when Alice said that she could see future apart from ours; I already know the loopholes, how it functions and all there is to know about your gift, " Bree explained further at the still stunned vampires. 

"That's a... Very powerful gift; Bree, " Alice squeaked out. 

"And a burden too. I'm just grateful my gift is a selective one. I can choose what to learn and what to not," Bree shruggs it off even though she leaned into Selene for comfort. 

"Okay, so... I don't know about you guys but I don't want to go to class anymore. I'm gonna go home, " Bella told, effectively breaking the moment of silent.

"Didn't you say that you're planning to confront the blonde vampire today? " 

"You were planning to confront Rosalie today? "

"Why are you planning to meet Rosalie today? " 

Both Emmett and Alice asked simultaneously as they stared at the brunette. 

"Yes. I am still very much planning to confront Rosalie today but not now. I... Need to prepare mentally for this to happen," 

"I'll explain all about my reasonings later, Alice but I definitely need your help and Emmett's for my plan. Is that fine? " 

"Can't you see Rosalie's future, Alice? Surely Rosalie had made a decision to avoid Bella in her own space without Bella in it?" Bree asked.

"No... I didn't. For some reason, " Alice's furrowed in confusion. Surely, she would have seen it in her visions if Rosalie herself had decided to avoid Bella without any of the wildcats or Bree in it. 

Were there any of the wildcats or Bree around her when Rosalie made that decision? 

"Alice, " she felt Emmett bump into her shoulder before looking up, just in time to catch Bree coming out of her dazed state with a clarified expression. 

"I don't know if what I learned about this situation is a breach of privacy or what,"

"Should I even share it?" the group heard Bree mumbling under her breath. 

Before any of them could respond back, Bree shook her head.

" You know what? I'm not going to tell you guys what I found because this is Rosalie's secret, " Bree took in a deep breath to collect her thoughts. 

"However if it ever comes down to Rosalie or making decisions about her, please focus on your instincts everyone. Never ever try to think using your mind around her if you believe that Rosalie's going to deny or ignore you," Bree said, now with a smirk? 

The group was even more confused now. 

********************************************

"Rose, are you going hunting tonight? "

Rosalie lifted her head from the engine she was working on for a minute to look at her best friend. 

"Yeah. Why? " her answer was short before she focused back on the engine. She wants to finish off this part as soon as possible before she goes hunting for the night. 

"Do you mind if Alice and I join you? " 

Rosalie paused what she was doing for a moment. Her brows furrowed as she stood up straight to look at her best friend. 

"I thought you were going to spend time with your mate tonight?" 

"Err.. Yeah.. I am going to meet her later tonight after the hunting, " 

"Alright then, " Rosalie shrugged before going back to work on her engine. 

"Also, do you mind if we go to a new place tonight? Alice wanted to show us this new place she discovered with Jas, " 

"Are you guys up-to something? " Rosalie couldn't help but ask. 

Emmett is acting really weird tonight. 

"Of course, not. I'm just excited about this new place cause Alice said there's a lot of bears for me to hunt, " Emmett replied, making her suspicions grow even more. 

But she surely can deal with that matter when it comes up later. For now, she wants to finish up fixing this engine before she does anything else. 

"Tell me when you guys are going to leave then," 

"That's great, Rosie..! " he ran away in minutes while yelling "Yes!!" into the air. 

Rosalie just shook her head in disbelief. She dismissed this whole ordeal as her best friend being weird before going back to the task at hand. 

********************************************

"Okay, so where is this place you want to show us Al? " Rosalie asked as soon as she came to a pause in front of her brother and sister. 

"What place? " 

Rosalie watched in suspicion when Emmett shoved Alice hard on her shoulder.

"Oh.. oh.. That place is actually.. We have to go just a bit further to reach that place, right? " Alice turned to look at Emmett with panic flaring in her eyes. 

"Okay... What the hell did you guys planned and why did you guys involve me? " Rosalie had her arms crossed as she scrutinized the duo who looked like they were panicking. 

"It wasn't their fault. I asked for their help to bring you here, " 

Rosalie Hale went still as a statue. 

" So, we'll just leave you guys to it then?" Alice said before pulling Emmett's arms away. She doesn't want to be anywhere near this area because she could not see anything pass this scene in her visions, therefore she couldn't predict her sister's reaction. 

Rosalie Hale could have planned to feed her to the wolves after this and Alice would be none the wiser with Bella around. 

In conclusion, Alice had made her choice to apply 'Better be safe than sorry, ' in this situation of her life.

Emmett mouthed a 'Good luck, Bella! ' before leaving the jaguar and vampire alone to talk things through. 

"You can turn around, Rosalie. I won't force you to look into my eyes if that's what you're worried about, " Bella broke the silence that both supernatural creatures succumbed into. Rosalie could hear the hint of pain in the jaguar's voice. 

Rosalie swallowed the venom pooling in her mouth before she turned around to face the brunette. Her mate. 

Bella had both her hands in her black jeans pockets. Out of habit or nervousness, Rosalie doesn't know. 

Bella sighed before removing one hand from her pocket and letting it run through her hair. 

"I don't know how exactly to begin this conversation, Rosalie... But I know that we have to," Bella took another deep breath. 

"Why are you avoiding me, Rosalie? " Bella sounded so exhausted now, that it pulled Rosalie's heartstrings.

"I... I'm sorry, Bella... I wasn't just ready.. " 

"You could have just talked to me about it, like how a normal person would! " Bella's voice raised. 

" None of us are normal person, Bella! The moment my eyes locked with yours it will be cemented in the both of us to love each other forever. For you to be stuck with me, with all my broken pieces and a whole lots of mess that you didn't deserve to deal with in the first place! " 

"And pray tell... Who gave you the rights to decide on what I should or should not deal with?! " Bella's voice grew darker as darkness rolled off from her form in waves. Threatening to consume the whole place down in one sweep of it the moment Bella decided to do so. 

Rosalie couldn't see Bella's eyes, just as the brunette promised her that she wouldn't. However it didn't stop her from feeling that burning violet hiding behind the veil Bella's using to prevent their eyes from connecting. 

Rosalie felt her own rage simmering; threatening to burst out and make the situation even worst than what it already is. She took a deep breath, trying to control her words and actions before she did something stupid. 

"I think we both are not in the right mind set to talk about this. I should leave before this situation gets any worse, " Rosalie made a move to turn around and run away. 

She might not been fond of the idea of having a mate; but it doesn't mean she didn't care for the brunette. 

Honestly, she did go through all this trouble to protect Bella from how broken she was. Bella really doesn't deserve to deal with the mess she had become as the years passed. 

"Oh no, sweetheart... We are going to talk about this right here.. Right now. You're not going anywhere until I decided so, " Even her chuckle was dripping with darkness. 

One second, she felt foreign veil like clothing wrapping around her waist; tight enough to prevent her from moving any further but not strong enough to actually hurt her. 

The next second she felt the veil around her pulling her hard until she hit a warm body of one Bella Swan. Her back was pressing against Bella's front in all possible ways; making the blonde feel completely surrounded by Bella and her power that was rolling off from her. 

Her statement might actually be a fact if the situation has any indication. 

Rosalie gasped as soon as two strong arms wrap around her from the back; and she shouldn't feel this good about this whole predicament she was in. 

The brunette is already making the blonde question her entire life by just hugging her from the back.

She felt Bella's face lean into her neck; taking a deep breath as if her very life depended on it. 

"I promise that I won't force you to look into my eyes, to give you space to accept the mate bond within your own time, " Rosalie stood still; unable to move any further as the brunette spoke into her neck. 

"However, I will also promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you feel comfortable with our bond soon," 

Rosalie felt her body tense as she felt the brunette nuzzled into her neck. Her tip of the nose was trailing up her very much sensitive skin, causing Rosalie's unneeded breath to become shallower with each passing minute.

"You're mine just as much as I am yours, Rosalie Hale. And I will wait for however long you needed me to," 

The shadows and Bella's arm around Rosalie tightened. 

"Just don't ever expect me to leave you cause I am here to stay, " 

Bella and her darkness that consumed Rosalie's world for that full hour disappeared completely as if the brunette wasn't there in the first place. 

Needless to say, Rosalie had downed three bears on her way back to home because of the frustration (and excitement) her mate had just promised her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... Honestly didn't expect this to turn this way.. 
> 
> Anyway... Thank you so much everyone for all the kudos, comments and reads! 
> 
> You guys make my day a little better than what it already is <3
> 
> From,  
> Wolfy <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you everyone for reading this story.
> 
> I hoped you guys have enjoyed it.
> 
> (I have updated some part of this story though most events remained similar to the one I have posted before. I hope this changes makes the story better and you guys would like it. )
> 
> Thank you <3
> 
> From,  
> Wolfy


End file.
